Fixated
by OnceUponATimeInRiverdale
Summary: Sequel to "Obsessed". Alec and Magnus start to plan their wedding with the defeat of Valentine and Maryse's approval of them together. But things will go south when Johnathan is resurrected, with a hungry need for Magnus because of his father. The wedding will have to be postponed in order for Alec to be rid of Johnathan and for good and to keep his fiance safe until the big day.
1. Present

_**The sequel to Obsessed it now up! I wasn't expecting to post it as earlier as I did, but we as a fandom got the sad sad news that Shadowhunters has been cancelled. Now, I am so upset about this, but I would like to say that with the #SaveShadowhunters trending and people all over trying to save it, I hope that the show will continue. If not, that doesn't mean that I'll stop writing Malec fanfiction.**_

 _ **I will do my best to keep you all updated on the cancellation of the show and hopefully if Netflix or a new company will come and try to renew the show. But for now, I will stay hopeful and strong.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy the sequel to Obsessed and I hope that we will all stay strong as a fandom or a show that changed the way we look at TV. A huge thank you goes to WordsAblaze for her amazing and overall wonderful help. Enjoy "Fixated"**_

* * *

It had been months since Valentine had been killed. Months since he had been brought to justice. Months since Clary and Jace had saved the Downworld. Months since Alec Gideon Lightwood proposed to the love of his life, Magnus Bane.

Long story short. Life was perfect for the two of them. Magnus and Alec had been through a lot since Valentine swapped bodies with his true love. Valentine attacked the Institute. He came after Clary and Izzy. He kidnapped Alec. He forced Magnus to sacrifice himself. Magnus was... raped. But in the end, the angel looked down upon them and gave their love a chance. Alec found Magnus. The two were reunited and now they were on the road to getting married.

Alec never thought that he would be able to fall so hard for a man like Magnus. Hell, Alec never thought that he would be able to fall for a man. He thought that we would have to marry a man to please his parents. But the angel proved him wrong. His love for Magnus was stronger than anything else in the world. He loved him so much. Alec repeated this speech to himself almost every time he woke up. Which he did right now. As his eyes opened, he laid next to his golden cat eyed fiance, their legs wrapped together. Alec couldn't have been more lucky.

Alec smiled. Magnus was always so peaceful in his sleep and Alec knew that he deserved that peace. Alec moved forward and lightly kissed his nose. Magnus was a heavy sleeper, he wouldn't wake up to stuff like Alec's loving kisses. But he always felt them. His cheek turned a bright pink and he smiled widely, still asleep.

Alec pushed his covers off and walked out of their bed. He looked over at Magnus. His hand was outstretched to his pillow. You could clearly see his engagement ring. Magnus wore it everyday since their engagement. Alec looked down at his own hand and rubbed his engagement ring. When Alec had proposed, Magnus had used his magic to give Alec the same ring. And Alec loved it. He rubbed the metal and diamond ring in his hand.

 _Just a few more weeks,_ Alec thought to himself. _Just a few more weeks and I'll be able to call Magnus my husband. The love of my life, will be my husband._

Alec walked out of their bedroom, but he left the door opened. Magnus hated being alone ever since he was held by Valentine for months and raped by him. Alec never wanted to leave him alone. But Magnus told him that he needed to get over his fear. So every few days, Alec would just leave Magnus on his own for a few minutes. He hated it, but he agreed that Magnus needed it.

Alec walked into their kitchen, not remembering or caring that he was just in his boxers. Alec went into Magnus' kitchen and he opened the cabinets. He loved Magnus and he didn't care that he spoiled him almost everyday. He wanted to take care of Magnus. He wanted to cook for him. He wanted to carry him. He wanted to keep him safe. Alec wanted to be Magnus' husband more than anything in the world.

Alec pulled out eggs and bacon and flour and sugar. He wanted to make Magnus is favorite breakfast. Alec grabbed his phone from where it was charging on the island and he started to play his favorite song. Alec hummed along and danced as he cooked for his beautiful warlock fiance. He slowly started to mix the ingredients together and put them on the skillet. It always warmed Alec's heart when he saw how Magnus reacted to his cooking. Alec wasn't the best cook in the shadow world. He was no Gordon Ramsay or Martha Stewart, but he always tried his best to curve his fiance's hunger and just make him smile.

Alec hummed along to the song playing and spun around the kitchen as he cooked and brought out plated for the breakfast to be served on. Alec didn't even hear Magnus come into the kitchen. Magnus stood in the hallway and watched as his fiance danced like no one else was there while he stacked pancakes on a plate for him. Magnus loved how much attention he was given by Alec.

Magnus walked over to Alec, tip toeing so that Alec wouldn't turn over and ruin his surprise. Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist and held Alec. Alec jumped a bit, but he saw the rings and he knew that it was his beautiful fiance. "Good morning." Alec said, turning over to face him. Alec embraced him and started to ruffle his hair. Alec always thought that he looked so handsome with no makeup and no product in his hair.

"Good morning love." Magnus said, hugging Alec. Alec moved forward and kissed Magnus. He never forgot to kiss Magnus. He did it every day and he loved him so much. He never wanted to him to forgot how much he loved him. Magnus kissed him back and he rubbed his bare back.

"I made you breakfast." Alec said, when they let go. "I know how much you love my pancakes."

"Yes I certainly do. I also know how much you love Lights." Magnus said, referring to the song playing on his phone. Fight Club by Lights was his favorite song.

Alec went over and took Magnus' hand in his and he led him from the kitchen to their dining room. Yes, their dining room. Right after Alec had proposed to him, Magnus told him to move in and he magiked all of Alec belongings to the loft. Now the lived, slept, eat and did everything together. Alec sat him down one of the dining room chairs and he placed a plate of food in front of him. "Eat up sweetheart." he said. Alec was about to sit down next to him and eat with him, but the music stopped playing and his ringtone started playing.

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes angrily. "One moment baby." Alec said, moving back to the kitchen to get his phone. He looked at it and saw that it was from Jace. It was probably a hunt that he needed to attend as Head of The New York Institute. Alec sighed and looked back at Magnus. "I need to go. I am so sorry."

Magnus smiled. "It's okay Alexander. Job's make us do things."

Alec sighed. Not too long ago after their engagement, Magnus was forced to resign from being the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Because of his kidnapping and sexual assault, the warlocks were left to fend for themselves. Alec tried to tell the warlock council that Magnus was being held hostage, but they wouldn't listen. Magnus had no problem with resigning because he said that all he needed was Alec. Alec sighed and looked at Magnus. "I'll be back soon. We still have to pick a wedding cake."

"Of course." Magnus said. "I wouldn't miss seeing you have frosting all over your mouth."

Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec's hunting gear and clothes were now on his body. Alec smiled. "I'll see you later baby. Okay? I love you."

Alec kissed Magnus' temple. "I love you too." Magnus said back.

Alec took his phone and he walked out of the door. Magnus smiled and continued to eat the breakfast that his beautiful fiance had prepared for him. Life for the two were almost perfect. No, scratch that. It was perfect. Well... for now.

* * *

Valentine had been trapped inside of Edom. He was sent down there for his crimes against Magnus Bane. The son of the technical King of Edom. Valentine was tortured daily and cut and punched all because he kidnapped Magnus and raped him. Valentine had never been scared of anything for so much in his life. Valentine wasn't supposed to be scared. He was supposed to be strong. Be hopeful. But how could he went the angel above had subjected him to days on end of painful and degrading torture by none other than Asmodeus, the King of Edom.

Valentine was laying on his stomach, the hot floor of the dimension of hell. His wrists were tied to the floor with black rope and his back was scratched with bruises and cuts and lacerations. Valentine had never felt more mundane in his life. He lay there, waiting for the whip or the knife or whatever tool for torture he was using to be slashed on him again. But it didn't. Valentine knew that this wasn't mercy. Something worse would be coming very, very soon for him. But... it wasn't something worse. In fact, it was something better. Something much, much better. Valentine looked up with his swollen, black eyes from the ground to look up at the footsteps that he heard approaching him. It was probably Asmodeus again or one of his Asmodei. He looked up, waiting for the slash of teeth that would soon bite him or the staff that would be used to beat his ass to a bloody pulp. But it wasn't any of those things. Oh no. It was Sebastain. Or Johnathan. Whatever the hell we wanted to be called.

He was down in Edom. He was here. He was approaching Valentine. Valentine let his head fall. This wasn't the first time that magic was used for his torture. Asmodeus loved to play with his emotions and show him images of Clary and Jace and Jocelyn. All telling him how much they hate him and how much they wish he was dead. Asmodeus never used Johnathan before. He must really wanted to break him. It was his on. True form of burned flesh and lips and everything. No glamour. Asmodeus wanted Valentine to see his son. To anger him before torture. "Father." the image called, his voice and accent sounded angry and broken all in the same emotion.

Valentine chuckled weakly. He had a collapsed lung, but it wouldn't kill him. After all, he was already dead, so all he could feel was pain. "You really want to break me don't you Asmodeus." he said. "Using my son against me. You love to toy with my heartstrings."

"Tell me about Magnus." the image said.

Valentine sat up, the ropes not stopping him but growing with him as he straightened. How could Valentine forget that beautiful warlock. How on earth could he. Those cat eyes gave him life and the feeling of his body on his... in his... It was breath taking. Like a dream come true. A fairy tale. Valentine loved how Magnus felt on and in him. Valentine always flashed images of him naked, bound, gagged and of course under his own body. Asmodeus knew this. Magnus was his only living son after all. He knew how much Valentine cared about the warlock. But he never used it against him. It hurt Asmodeus just as much as it hurt Valentine. He knew that Asmodues would never bring up the capture and violation of his son. This could only mean that this wasn't an image in his head. This wasn't magic. It was really his son. It was really his Johnathan.

"What do you want to know about Magnus dear boy?" Valentine asked, turning his head vilely to look at his son. Despite the split lip and cut cheeks, Valentine could still make himself as evil and as menacing as he wanted.

"You're dead father." Johnathan said, stepping closer to Valentine. "I'm dead. And I couldn't help but think in my dying moments as I called out to my mother, why was he so important to you? So important that you couldn't stop your demon blooded son from going on and dying and being subjected by down to this hell?"

The ropes around Valentine undid and he was able to stand. As he stood a glamour surrounded Johnathan and he looked like Sebastian Verlac again. Valentine looked around, confused. "What happened to Asmodeus?" he asked.

"Answer my question first and then I'll answer yours." Johnathan growled in return. "What was so important about that warlock? That downworlder?"

Valentine nodded. He had been freed, so his son deserved answers. "Do you have a stele?" he asked.

Johnathan went to the pocket of his jeans and threw a stele at Valentine. Valentine took it and he walked up to his son. "Let me show you what Magnus showed me." he said, drawing a rune on his son's neck. Before activating the rune, Valentine but his hand in Johnathan's to fully activate it's power. As soon as Valentine and Johnathan touched hands, it glowed and Johnathan's head threw back. His eyes went white and the images that Valentine lived with Magnus flooded his mind. The feeling of being inside his body. The feeling of his skin on his. The feeling of Magnus under him. It was all glorious. Glorious. It was like a high, but better. No yin-fen or cocaine or match the feeling that he was feeling from this rune. Johnathan forced a smile as the images flashed through his mind.

The rune stopped glowing when Valentine removed his hand, mostly from pain. Johnathan's eyes stopped glowing and he looked around the darkness of Edom with the widest smile on his face. "That-" Valentine said. "That is why that warlock is so important son. You see his potential, even though he is a downworlder."

"I want him." Johnathan said, taking in deep breaths from this high that he felt from seeing and feeling Magnus.

Valentine's evil demeanor changed and looked over at his son with a confused and scared look on his face. "W-What?"

The ropes that bound him flew back up from the floor and wrapped around his wrists. Valentine fought it, trashing. "You obviously failed getting the warlock." Johnathan said. "You failed to keep him in your clutches because you are weak. You are weak, which is exactly why you are down here, being subjected to the torture of Asmodeus. But I... I am stronger than you! I am better at every single goddamn thing that you do! And now... I will better than you to that downworlder. I want him. And I will have him... all thanks to you."

"You'll never find him." Valentine said as his body was shoved back onto the ground on his thin stomach. "You think that you'll get to him. You're just as dead as I am!"

"I might be dead father, but like I previously stated, I am better than you. So much better. I was smart enough to find a way out of here. I called upon my mother and she will... she _will_ bring me back. And thanks to you... I will have my awakening gift."

Johnathan thrust his hand into Valentine's chest and he tore out his rib. Valentine felt betrayed as his body fell to the ground. "Enjoy the rest of your time here in Edom. While I..." Johnathan turned and started walking away. "While I enjoy Magnus Bane."


	2. Can't

_**#SaveShadowhunters & #BoycottFreeform**_

 _ **Okay. Let's continue.**_

* * *

Sometimes, Alec really wishes that someone else would take his job as Head of the New York Institute. It used to be his dream not too long ago, but now... Alec didn't even want it. Alec wouldn't mind or care if Aldertree came back to run the Institute or even Lydia. He just didn't want this burden on his shoulders anymore. With this job, came great time wasting. More time filling out and reading reports and transferring random shit to The Clave, less time with his adorable fiance. Alec just wanted to be him. Alec just wanted to stay beside him. But, he had a job to do as a shadowhunter. He had to do what the angel requested of his people.

So now here he was. Standing in the ops room with Jace, Izzy, Clary, Raj, Underhill and a dozen other shadowhunters who Alec hadn't even taken the initiative to know their names. Alec stood in front of their hologram table, pointing at a building. Alec and the rest of The New York Institute had spent their time trying to stop Lilith, the Queen of Edom, from bringing back Johnathan, who turned out to be her son. She had killed over thirteen mundanes and had those mundanes kill more mundanes. It had to stop. It was his top priority and The Clave's top priority. Jace had been under her influence for a while, but lucky for him and everyone else, Clary had been able to save him. So now he was standing right here with them. Ready and working to save the shadow and the mundane world. Alec was trying to explain the weak spots of the building where Lilith was hiding with Johnathan. "There are three fire exits in this building. One on the rear left and two near the front entrance. I want troops there ready in case any of Lilith's disiples try to escape and continue her plan."

"But don't hurt them." Jace added. "They may be under Lilith's influence, but they're still mundanes. You kill them, you risk exposing the shadow world."

"Me and Jace will enter from the rear and try to stop Lilith from there. Izzy will meet up with the leader of the New York pack and they will try to fend of any of the mundanes or monsters from the inside of the building. Clary will go upstairs with the daylighter-"

"His name is Simon." Clary said, crossing her arms and smiling.

Alec gave her a weak smile and nodded. "Yes, sorry. Clary and Simon will go upstairs to try and stop the rest of resurrection from happening. If it does, then we're all in trouble with matters worse than The Clave can handle. Remember, stop the mundanes from escaping and keep each other safe. No one needs to die tonight. Any questions?"

Raj crossed his arms. Clary rolled his eyes. Everyone knew where this was going.

Raj had been banished from The New York Institute a while ago because of crimes against Alec and The Clave. Apparently, The Clave must be really easy to persuade because Raj came back not even a week later, even more doucher than last time. "What if we require a warlock?" he asked.

Jace raised his eyebrows and moved forward. "What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say that this plan just so happens to go downhill? A warlock might be able to use his or her magic to keep everyone safe, including the mundanes." Raj explained.

"I can't help but agree." Underhill added. "It might lower the causalities if the battle turns out t be much worse then we all expected."

"But what happens if the warlock dies in the process?" Izzy asked. "An innocent downworlder dying over something that we caused?"

"That's the worst possible ending out of all of them." Raj said to Izzy, winking at her. "We just need to keep watch on the warlock and make sure he or she doesn't overexert themselves too much."

Alec looked at Jace. Jace gave him a nod and placed his hand on his parabatai's shoulder and nodded. Alec looked back at his men and women. "I'll see what I can do. Everyone move out and remember to stay glamoured. It's the middle of the day."

Everyone nodded and left the room, everyone expect for Clary, Izzy, Jace and Alec. Alec sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair unconsciously. "Are you thinking of asking Magnus?" Izzy asked.

"I don't want to, but he's a better option then asking the new High Warlock of Brooklyn." Alec said.

The new High Warlock of Brooklyn, Lorzeno Rey, was someone that Alec would rather not talk about. Alec (and pretty much everyone in The New York Institute) knew and absolutely hated Lorzeno. From his cocky Raj like attitude to wearing clothes that Alec thought that only his Magnus could pull off to his absolute utter hate to the shadowhunters and his bias to never help them, even though it is his job if the situation calls for it. Alec thought that he'd probably stab his eye out with a rusty arrow when he met the guy for the first time at the downworld cabinet meeting. Alec thought that he'd actually do it this time if he had to have one more pointless conversation with him. Alec had to ask Magnus. But he didn't want to. Alec was scared that if Magnus got involved, then it was end up being just like with what happened with Valentine. He would get hurt again.

"There must be some other warlock other than Magnus and Lorzeno that will be willing to help us." Clary said. "What about Magnus' friend Catarina?"

"I can't ask her. I mean, I could... but she can't help us." Alec said.

"Why not?" Izzy asked. "She's always willing to help if it means that the shadow world, the downworld and Magnus will be safe in the end."

"After the whole... me trying to kill you all thing, Lorzeno forbade all warlocks in Brooklyn from helping us in any situation or he'd sent them down to the Spiral Laybrinth." Jace explained.

"Such an ass." Alec added with a slight irritated eye roll. "I don't want to ask Magnus, not after everything he's been through. There has to be another way."

"But if there isn't? Alec, tons of shadowhunters and maybe mundanes will die. Innocently and for nothing." Clary said, walking over him and rubbing his shoulder.

Alec sighed and shook his head. "I'll... I'll try and get a hold of Magnus. See if he's willing. If not, we'll just need to do this on our own."

Izzy and Clary nodded and left the room. The understood when Alec needed a breather. The girls whispered to themselves, leaving Jace and Alec alone. Jace looked at his parabatai and felt the fear and sadness coursing through their bond. "Are you okay buddy?" Jace asked, looking at his brother, friend and parabatai.

"Jace... I can't lose him again." Alec said. "What if this ends up being just like it was with Azazel? You know what happened. What if all of that happens again and-and Magnus gets taken from me again or worse? He's immortal Jace, but he's not indestructible."

"Then I'll stay with Magnus the entire time." Jace offered. "If you trust me and if you trust him, then he'll be safe with me while you go with Clary." Alec looked up and nodded. Jace smiled at him. "So... marriage huh? Are you more nervous then the first time around?"

"The last time I was getting married, it was as an agreement so that mom and dad could get what they want and so that Lydia could pursue her dream to be the head of an Institute. There was nothing to be nervous about. Until..."

"Until Magnus came around the corner." Jace finished, making Alec blush and smile. The fear from the bond left as soon as Alec was smiling ear to ear, thinking about the kiss between them in the middle of the wedding tent.

"But this time..." Alec continued. "This time, I'm getting married to someone that I actually care about. Someone that I... that I actually love."

"It's a great thing that you're doing Alec. Marrying for love. I'm proud of you. Have you told Mom or Dad yet?"

Alec looked up at Jace and shook his head. "I am not telling Dad. He doesn't deserve to know anything about me or my love life, not after what he did to Mom and Max."

"And what about Mom and Max? Are you going to tell them at least?" Jace asked, smiling.

Their opinion on their mother had changed vastly over the months of Magnus' recovery. Ever since she was de-runed by The Clave, she had been a new person. At first she was depressed. But now, she was quirky, funny, happy and more artistic. Jace and Izzy both even thought that she was going to get together with Luke. But their mother was overall a new and happy person. Accepting of whatever came her way. Good or bad.

"I was thinking of telling her and Max over dinner at the loft. You, Izzy and Clary should come. And Luke too. You guys are family after all. And I don't think that Izzy or Clary know either." Alec said.

Alec was right. His engagement was kept a secret from his friends for a while. He wanted Magnus to get better first before telling anybody that they would be getting married. So far, the only people that knew about Alec and Magnus were Jace and Catarina. But Alec was excited to let everyone else know that he would be marrying the absolute love of his life if a few short weeks. "Enough about me and marriage." Alec said, punching Jace playfully in the arm. "Let's go save the shadow world."

Jace nodded and followed Alec out of the room to gather their weapons.

* * *

Magnus agreed to helping Alec. Of course he did. He was Magnus. Always willing to help his fiance and always willing to save the downworld and the shadow world. Alec was upset with it, but we wasn't going to argue. Jace was going to be with him, so he would be safe. Alec trusted Magnus and he trusted Jace. They would be safe.

Alec was standing in front of the building where Lilith should be. He was dressed in his armor, his bow was in hand and Clary was standing right next to him. She was ready to stop Lilith from bringing back her brother. Her red hair was tied back in a high ponytail and in her hands were her parents blades. She needed to get revenge and she needed to get rid of her brother's mother and her technical stepmother.

Magnus and Jace came from behind Alec and Clary. They were dressed respectively in black and armor. Magnus still had his black makeup and his glitter on, which made Alec smile. "Everyone is in position Alec." Jace said. "They're just waiting for your orders."

Alec looked over at Magnus. He grabbed Magnus lightly by his arm. "Give me a minute Clary." he said.

"Of course." Clary said, turning to Jace. Alec pulled Magnus away from Clary and Alec and he cupped his cheek. He kissed him making Magnus just as confused as he was when they had sex for the first time. Magnus pushed Alec off of him so that he could speak.

"Hey, what's going on?" Magnus asked.

"Nothing." Alec said. "I just wanted to let you know that... that I love you."

Magnus raised his eyebrows and he cupped his fiance's cheeks. "Alexander don't talk that way. Everything is going to be fine."

"I just don't want this to end up like with what happened with Azazel or with Valentine and then you end up being taken from me again." Alec said rubbing his warlock fiance's chin. "I just want you to know that if anything happens to you... or if anything happens to me-"

"Nothing will happen to either of us." Magnus cut him off.

"But if it does. If anything so happens to happen to one of us... I just want to let you know that I love you."

"I love you too."

Alec kissed Magnus again. Magnus kissed his back this time. Once they whispered promises to stay safe and to see each other once it was all over, they left. Magnus went with Jace, which made Alec a little more comfortable as he left with Clary to meet Simon at the top of the building. He grabbed his bow and kept an arrow knocked, as he followed Clary up to the top floor. Both of their silence runes were activated but they were running as fast as they could so that save the shadow world, the downworld, the mundande world and basically everyone in New York.

Clary motioned Alec closer as they walked inside a huge room of the building. It looked like a dining hall in a kingdom. "Be careful." Alec whispered to her. "Don't get too excited, we still need to wait for Simon."

"I'm sorry." Clary replied. "I just need to stop Lilith. After everything that she's done. Especially to Jace."

"It's okay." Alec said, pulling out his stele and reactivating his silence rune.

Clary looked over at Alec and she sighed quietly. "So... is something going on between you and Magnus?"

Alec looked over at Clary and smiled. He might have hated Clary to the fullest extent when they had first met, but he had grown to love her. They weren't the best of friends, but they were close. If they got the chance, they would tell each other what they could and how they could become closer friends. "No... we just got closer after Valentine took him from me."

Clary smiled and nodded. "That ring..." she said, pointing to Alec's engagement ring. "Is that a gift from Magnus?"

Alec smiled and nodded. "Yeah... He gave it to me right after I rescued him from Valentine's men."

Clary smiled and nodded. "I'm glad that you both are doing great."

After that sentiment, Simon ran up behind the two. He was a pale as ever, even as a daylighter. "Hey guys." he said.

"Are you ready?" Alec asked Simon. "Stay out here until me and Clary get a hold of Lilith."

"Got it. Go on." Simon said.

Alec nodded and he raised his bow as he and Clary walked inside the room. Alec stood in front of her, just in case an attacker came. He would be attacked and Clary would still be able to stop Lilith. Just as they walked inside, they were ambushed. Simon was going to run up and scream for Clary but knew that he couldn't. He had to stick to the plan and if Alec and Clary were captured, it was a part of the plan.

Lilith's disciples stood in next to the door and as soon as the two of them were in front of them, they grabbed them. Alec's bow arrows and quivers were snatched from him and he was forced onto his knees. The same went for Clary. Her blades were taken from her. But Alec and Clary had hidden their steles behind them and they glamoured it to look like skin. They wouldn't be noticed.

Lilith emerged from the hall in front of them. She looked like a normal mundane. But Clary and Alec knew better. They knew her. She was a beautiful woman, with long black hair and sleek, feminine dress covering her curves. She approached the two shadowhunters and she twiddled her long fingernails with her fingers. "You shadowhunters are so involved in saving everyone." Lilith said to the two. "I admire that about you all."

Alec struggled against the strangely strong grip of the possessed mundanes as Lilith got closer to Clary. She knelt down in front of her and she patted Clary's head like she was a dog. "Hello dearest stepdaughter."

"Don't call her that!" Alec yelled at her.

Lilith ignored Alec and she looked at Clary. "When dearest baby Johnathan died... he went to Edom. And he brought he your father's rib. Which means that the ceremony to bring back my dear son."

She ripped Clary's shirt to show her chest and she started to crave something on her. Alec screamed at Lilith to stop. "Leave her alone!" she screamed.

But she didn't stop. Lilith kept craving to bring back Johnathan...


	3. Blood

_**If Lucifer was saved, that means that Shadowhunters can be saved. We just need to make noise. Make as much noise as you can and don't give up. We will save Shadowhunters. #BoycottFreeform #UnfollowFreeform #SaveShadowhunters #ThisIsNotOutLastHunt**_

* * *

Alec nodded and he raised his bow as he and Clary walked inside the room. Alec stood in front of her, just in case an attacker came. He would be attacked and Clary would still be able to stop Lilith. Just as they walked inside, they were ambushed. Simon was going to run up and scream for Clary but knew that he couldn't. He had to stick to the plan and if Alec and Clary were captured, it was a part of the plan.

Lilith's disciples stood in next to the door and as soon as the two of them were in front of them, they grabbed them. Alec's bow arrows and quivers were snatched from him and he was forced onto his knees. The same went for Clary. Her blades were taken from her. But Alec and Clary had hidden their steles behind them and they glamoured it to look like skin. They wouldn't be noticed.

Lilith emerged from the hall in front of them. She looked like a normal mundane. But Clary and Alec knew better. They knew her. She was a beautiful woman, with long black hair and sleek, feminine dress covering her curves. She approached the two shadowhunters and she twiddled her long fingernails with her fingers. "You shadowhunters are so involved in saving everyone." Lilith said to the two. "I admire that about you all."

Alec struggled against the strangely strong grip of the possessed mundanes as Lilith got closer to Clary. She knelt down in front of her and she patted Clary's head like she was a dog. "Hello dearest stepdaughter."

"Don't call her that!" Alec yelled at her.

Lilith ignored Alec and she looked at Clary. "When dearest baby Johnathan died... he went to Edom. And he brought he your father's rib. Which means that the ceremony to bring back my dear son."

She ripped Clary's shirt to show her chest and she started to crave something on her. Alec screamed at Lilith to stop. "Leave her alone!" Alec screamed at the top of his lungs, thrashing to get free from the grip of the mundanes.

But she didn't stop. Lilith kept craving to bring back Johnathan and whatever the hell she was doing to Clary would help her bring back her precious child. Her precious, precious, precious son back. Alec kept pushing to see what the hell Lilith was doing to innocent Clary. He saw some kind of drawing on her chest. It almost looked like a rune. But Alec couldn't distinguish what rune it could possibly be. But he knew that was more painful then any kind of stele from the way tears fell from from her cheeks and her makeup fell from her eyes. Alec pullled hard as he could to get free. "Perfect." Lilith said, standing up with a smile once whatever rune she drew was done. "Now hold her here until the rest of the ceremony is over. As for this one-"

"Leave him out of it!" Clary yelled, cutting Lilith off immediately.

Lilith looked at Clary for a moment and gave a small and very weak smile. After a few seconds of fake smiling, she back handed Clary across the face. "Stop it!" Alec yelled as soon as Clary yelped from the sting on her skin. "Leave her the hell alone!"

"Silence the Lightwood." she ordered with her small and evil feminine voice. "We can't have him in the way of the rest of the ceremony. And bring Miss Fairchild with me."

Clary was pushed up to her feet and shoved toward Lilith. Alec was about to scream in an angry protest to let Clary go and leave her alone, but a strong hand clamped over his mouth and muffled all of his screams for Clary. Alec was disgusted of how strong these mundanes were and how capable they were of hold him hostage. Jace would never let him live this down if he ever found out. Alec wanted to punch them all and slam all of their damn heads on the ground. But he couldn't. The mundanes were innocent and it was the shadowhunters job to keep them safe. Alec couldn't break the accords by beating them.

He watched as Lilith started to pace around the other room with Clary. Alec just needed to wait. He just needed to wait. Wait for Simon as an uncomfortable hand kept him silent for Lilith's plans. It didn't take long before Simon came from behind Alec. Simon quickly punched each mundane holding him so that they fell unconscious, but silently so that Lilith or Clary couldn't hear them. Alec swallowed hard as soon as the mundane holding his mouth fell below his feet. "Thanks." he whispered before standing up and pulling out his stele. "I don't think that Clary can reach her's. Give her mine."

"Where are you going?" he asked, taking the silver stick like figure in his hand.

"I'm going to make sure that everyone is safe. Get to Clary and most importantly, stop Lilith." Alec said.

Simon nodded and tip toed over to Clary. Alec just slowly left the building and ran as fast as he could to get to Jace, Izzy, Luke and Magnus. More importantly to Magnus. Alec ran as fast as he could without a rune to get back outside the building and to help the rest of the shadowhunters. When he got downstairs, it looked as if everything was going smoothly. The possessed mundanes had been rounded up into a corner with Raj and Jace leading them. Alec looked around the scene in front of him, searching for Magnus. Magnus was the most important thing right now. He needed to find Magnus. Surely enough, when Alec turned around, there was Magnus. He was using his magic to hold off the demons that were coming after him and the other shadowhunters. Alec grabbed his bow and shot arrows at the ones coming after his fiance. "I got your back." Alec said to him, shooting off some of the demons coming after his fiance and his fellow shadowhunters.

Magnus gave him a very grateful nod as he shot another blast of light blue magic at a shax demon coming towards Alec. Alec smiled. He missed this. Fighting along side his beautiful fiance. It scared Alec completely sometimes because he didn't want to lose Magnus again. Alec would rather die one thousand times than lose his forever young, beautiful and kind warlock fiance. Alec shot as many runed arrows as he could at anyone coming toward him and trying to get him or his precious fiance.

Jace looked up from stabbing a demon at the building where Clary and Simon were still inside. The windows started to illuminate a bright white light. Underhill saw Jace looking up at the building and the lights starting to shine from it. "Get down!" he yelled, running to tackle Raj, who wasn't paying attention. Alec looked up like everyone else. Not paying attention to the fact that the demons were running away with the light.

Jace started to run toward the building. Alec raised his hand and called after his parabatai. "Jace, wait!" he called after him, but he was too fast to even hear Alec. Alec couldn't go after him and catch him fast enough. Instead, Alec turned back to Magnus. Magnus looked just as scared and afraid as everyone else there.

"It's gonna blow!" Luke yelled, pushing some of the shadowhunters down. Alec quickly ran up to Magnus and tackled him down as the top floor of the building exploded.

"Magnus!" he yelled as he grabbed him. Magnus clutched Alec's jacket as the debris from the floor started to fall down on everyone else. Magnus could feel Alec's stress induced, hot breath on his forehead. Alec clutched the back of Magnus' head. He could feel his hand scratch from the concrete underneath his knuckles, but he didn't care at all. As long as Magnus was uninjured and safe. Alec could also feel his back burn, probably from the heat of the explosion. But he didn't care. Magnus was safe and that was the most important thing right now.

After a couple of moments... Alec stood up again. He looked up at the building. The top floor had been completely destroyed and it was on fire. Alec looked back down at Magnus, who was clutching Alec's shoulders tightly. "Baby... are you okay? Are you hurt?" Alec asked, helping him stand up.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Magnus reassured, limping just a bit.

Alec started to worry. He looked at his leg. "Magnus, oh by the angel."

"I just fell down too hard. But you saved my life. That's what the important thing is, okay?" Magnus replied, running his magic over Alec's bleeding knuckles and his back. Alec felt relief almost immediately. Alec held Magnus close and he looked over to everyone else.

"Is everyone okay?" Alec yelled out to his fellow shadowhunters.

Raj and Underhill walked up to Alec. Underhill had a small, but gushing, head injury while Raj held his chest in pain. Magnus held up his hand and waved at the two. Raj's pain went away magically and the cut on Underhill's head closed on it's own. "You might need to use a blood replacement rune." Magnus said to Underhill with a coy smile.

"Thank you." Underhill replied, moving his hand to get his stele.

"There were no casualties." Raj told Alec. "Some on us sustained injures while trying to get away from the explosion. Some of the werewolves are hurt, but thankfully none of them were killed."

"Good." Alec said, nodding. "That's good."

Alec heard footsteps coming from in front of him and behind Underhill and Raj. Alec pulled Magnus closer to him and he pulled out his seraph dagger. Underhill and Raj followed Alec and they pulled out their own weapons. Lucky for them, it wasn't a demon or Lilith. It was just Jace and Simon. Jace was cradling Clary is his arms. She was unconscious, which started to worried Alec and Magnus immediately. She didn't look too injured, just a small gash on her leg. "Clary." Magnus said, moving to get over to her. Alec moved to help him. "Set her down Jace, let me heal her."

Jace did as he was told and he laid Clary down on the concrete. Magnus snapped his fingers and a soft blanket was placed underneath Clary to give her some kind, any kind, of comfort. Magnus lightly pushed Alec off of him and knelt down beside the red headed shadowhunter. He slowly started to use his magic to close Clary's cut. He waved his hand over her cut. Clary started to squirm from the feeling and the pain in her leg.

"Don't squirm biscuit." Magnus whispered to her with a smile. "Just breathe and everything will be okay."

"We're right here Clary." Simon said, moving down to his best friend. He started to hold Clary's cheek and caress her.

"Jace, what happened up there?" Alec asked, moving away from Magnus so that he could heal Clary and so he himself could talk to his parabatai.

"I ran up there as fast as I could." Jace explained. "Clary told me that... that Simon's mark, rune, whatever the hell it is. It activated when Lilith tried to attack him and then she just... exploded."

"What about Johnathan?" Alec asked.

"I don't... I don't know." Jace responded with a sad sigh. "I just tackled Simon and Clary was quickly as I could."

Alec nodded. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out later. Right now I'm just glad that you and everyone else is alright."

Jace moved close and gave his parabatai a one armed hug. Alec hugged back. "Underhill, Raj." Alec called, still hugging his parabatai. "Make sure everyone gets back to the Institute safely. Report back to me as soon as possible if someone is missing or injured harsly."

Underhill nodded and he led Raj back to where the other shadowhunters were. Alec and Jace both looked back at Magnus and Simon, who were helping Clary. "Her wound is closed." Magnus said, trying to stand but wincing from the pain. Alec moved forward and caught him. He looked tired. He must have overexerted himself from healing.

"Clary looks like she lost a lot of blood." Simon said. "Are you sure that she'll be okay?"

"She'll be... perfectly fine Sheldon. She just needs rest and a blood replacement rune."

"I'll take care of it." Jace said, moving forward to pick up Clary again. "I'll take her back to the Institute. She'll be fine there."

"Good." Alec said nodding. He pressed his hand on his fiance's neck. "You're getting warm Magnus. You overexerted yourself."

"I'm fine Alexander." Magnus said, rolling his head.

"Take him home Alec. I'll care of the Institute with Simon." Jace said.

Simon nodded in agreement. Alec nodded and pulled Magnus up bridal style. Magnus didn't scream of laughter, he just laid on his fiance's chest. "Here." Jace said, taking out a stele. "Let me make you a portal rune. C-Clary taught me how."

Jace drew a rune on his hand and opened a golden portal. Alec smiled and nodded. He carried his fiance in the portal, thinking hard about their shared loft.

* * *

"Welcome back my dear boy." said Lilith as she tearfully embraced her beautiful son.

Lilith had indeed succeeded in bringing back Johnathan. And she brought him back to Edom with her so that he could rest up and be back home. Johnathan was smiling as he hugged his mother. Lilith pulled away and she smiled. She caressed her son's cheek. "Oh my dearest boy." she said. "I am so glad that you are alright and that you're okay. Now that you are back, you and I can rule. Whatever you want sweetheart, we will get together."

Johnathan smiled. "I do know one thing that I want mother."

Lilith smiled. "I think I might know. If it's to destroy the shadowhunters, then I have a plan for that."

"No mother." Sebastain said. "That is actually not what I want."

Lilith looked over and turned her head to the side. "Whatever you want child. Tell me what is it that you want."

Johnathan stood up and he smiled at his mother. "There is a warlock that I want. I want that warlock. Magnus Bane. I want him. I want Magnus Bane."

Lilith smiled. "Then Magnus you shall have." she said. "We will find him, and I shall bring him to you. Despite his father, he will be yours. Whatever you want son, you shall have."


	4. Slave

_**#SaveShadowhunters**_

* * *

The portal opened in the middle of Magnus and Alec's shared apartment. Alec walked inside slowly, not wanting to disturb Magnus. Magnus was laying his head on Alec's chest. "Are you okay Mags?" Alec asked as he walked into their bedroom.

"Tired..." Magnus responded, shaking his head a bit.

Alec sat Magnus down on the bed and he checked his temperature again. He was still hot, but not as hot as he was when he left everyone in the building. Alec hated when ever Magnus over used his magic and he needed up getting a fever or worse, passing out. Alec slowly started to remove his fiance's jacket and shirt. Magnus slowly tired to push Alec off him. "I have... I have magic for that darling." he said in a low whisper.

"No." Alec said. "No more magic Mags. You need rest. Hold on okay?"

Alec then slowly removed Magnus' chains and necklaces, all of them except for the necklace that they shared for a mutual connection. Magnus never removed that necklace. No matter what and Alec did the same. Alec pulled Magnus back into his arms and he laid him down on the pillows. "Let me take off your pants and shoes." he said to Magnus rubbing his cheek as a reassurance that he was still there.

Magnus nodded slowly and rolled his head on a soft side of the pillow. Alec slowly pulled off Magnus' boots and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled them off to reveal Magnus' soft, expensive but always beautiful designer boxers. "Lay down and relax. Just relax and calm down. I'm right here, I'm right here." Alec whispered to him, pulling their red silk covers over Magnus' body.

"Join me... Only if you join me Alexander." Magnus said, reaching out for Alec's touch.

Alec chuckled and he kissed Magnus' forehead. "In a minute Magnus. Let me take off your makeup."

Alec leaned over to one of Magnus' beside tables. He took out Magnus' favorite scented makeup wipes and he slowly started to remove the eye makeup and glitter from his face. Magnus chuckled as Alec was so cautious around his fiance's face. Alec always thought that Magnus was the most beautiful whenever he was barefaced and had no makeup at all. Magnus knew that, but he never cared to give Alec the satisfaction of seeing his forever young and bare face. Alec started to press multiple kisses of Magnus' face, making Magnus chuckle as Alec moved forward to sit on Magnus' lap. Magnus moved forward and he removed Alec's shirt and his pants.

Alec chuckled as Magnus started to tickle him. Alec fell down on the bed beside him and pulled Magnus close to him. Magnus could hear Alec's heartbeat as they held onto each other. "So... it looks like we'll have to change our appointment for wedding cakes." Magnus whispered.

Alec smiled. "I don't care about the cake. I just care that you're okay and that you did your best to help Clary and everyone else."

Magnus smiled and he slowly fell asleep in the shadowhunter's arms. Alec smiled and just leaned next to Magnus, feeling his breathing on his bare chest. In only took a couple of moments before Alec's phone rang. Alec slowly removed his hands from under and on top of Magnus and he picked up his phone. It was a call from Clary. A smile formed on his face. He was glad that Magnus was able to heal her and that she wasn't hurt or dead. He picked up and slowly pulled himself off Magnus and his bed.

"Clary, I'm glad that you're alright." he said, slowly walking away so that Magnus wasn't disturbed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah... everything is fine." she responded. "You just need to get back to the Institute. Something... something strange is going on."

"Strange how? Are you okay?"

"I think that it might have something to do with Lilith and Johnathan. I think that Lilith might have resurrected him."

Alec looked back at Magnus for a moment, making sure that he was still asleep and that he wasn't disturbing his sleeping. He turned back to his phone. "What do you mean, did something happen?" he asked.

"No." Clary responded. "I don't know what it is. But it has something to do with the symbol that Lilith drew on me. I can... I can feel my brother."

"Does it hurt?" he asked, going to the wardrobe where his clothes were to quickly throw on something black.

"No... but Jace says that what I'm feeling his like a... a parabatai bond."

"Stay where you are and don't touch the mark. I'll be there soon."

Alec hung up and quickly threw on a black shirt, jeans and blazer. As head of the Institute, he was always supposed to look his very best. So Magnus had summoned him the nicest blazers, collared shirts and loafers. Alec walked over to grab his boots and put them on. "Alex... Alexander?" called Magnus.

Alec looked up and saw Magnus trying to sit up. Alec moved forward and he started to lay Magnus back down. "Lay down sweetheart, you need sleep."

"Where are you... where are you going?" Magnus asked, laying back down like Alec had ordered him to do.

"I need to head back to the Institute." Alec explained. "But, I promise that I'll be... I'll be right back, okay?"

Magnus nodded and he kissed Alec. Alec kissed back almost immediately. He loved those lips. Magnus ruffled his fiance's hair as the pulled away. "Come back quickly, okay?"

"How can I say no to the face?" Alec said, kissing him again and laying him back down onto the bed. "I love you. See you soon."

"I love you more." Magnus said, falling back asleep as soon as Alec let go of his hands. Alec walked over and grabbed his keys off the table. Alec had never really like the mundane way of traveling before he met Magnus and Clary. He thought it was stupid. But he actually enjoyed it the more he got to know Magnus. He started to really enjoy driving and traveling around to god knows where with Magnus in the passenger seat or if Alec was in the passenger seat while Magnus drove.

Alec locked the door as he left the apartment and he pulled out his stele. Call Alec overprotective of Magnus, but every time he left him alone, it worried him. Ever since Magnus was taken from him for months and brought back to him, Alec drew a protection rune on the door every single time he left the apartment and Alec wasn't with him. Alec didn't want Magnus taken from him again. Never again. Never. Alec would rather die a million deaths or cut out his parabatai rune then have Magnus taken away from his loving arms again. Alec drew a rune on the door. It would keep him safe. It had too.

Alec walked down to the parking lot of the loft and he went inside their silver BMW and drove as fast as he could to get to Clary in the New York Institute.

* * *

"I understand that this is what you want son." Lilith said, slowly following her son from behind as he entered a pentagram inside his mother's palace. "But you should allow me to help you. I already did so much to bring you back to me, I would very much like to aid in you adventure to capture the warlock."

Johnathan looked up from dusting his shirt and smiled at his mother. She had given him the finest male clothes that she could find so that when the warlock was found, he would indeed be impressed. His mother might have been a queen of Edom, demons and revenge, but she was also the queen of fashion. She always made sure that herself, her disciples and sometimes she even made sure her prisoners wore the finest clothing that she could summon. So she made sure that her son looked presentable. Like the prince he was meant to be. A opened silk white collar shirt that showed his bare and runed chest, tight ripped grey jeans and grey boots.

Johnathan smiled at his mother. "I understand you mother, trust me I really do. But this is something that I have to do on my own. If I am to have the warlock as my own then I must capture him by my self."

Lilith frowned and she straightened her skirt pencil skirt. "I do not mind helping. After all I am your mother."

Johnathan smiled again and he stepped out of the pentagram. "I know that. I just need to bring him in."

Lilith looked at the pentagram and he slowly walked from the pentagram to a shelf near her throne. She grabbed a wooden box and then walked back to her son. "Well then, if you are so adamant on bring this warlock yourself, then take this."

Johnathan smiled. He knew that this box was. He took it from his mother and cradled it carefully. Lilith smiled.

"This will help you. Most definitely." Lilith said. "And since you are my son and you have my blood coursing through your veins, if you order the demons around, they will obey."

"Mother..." Johnathan started, to try and tell her that she couldn't accept this. But Lilith raised her long nailed finger to stop him from talking.

"I insist son. Take it and bring back that warlock.'

Johnathan nodded and he walked back into the pentagram. Lilith raised her fingers and her power activated the pentagram, turning it red and engulfing it in fire. "I'm sorry for hurting you son." she said with a fake smile.

Johnathan smiled as his body started to feel like it was on fire thirty times. "It's okay mother. It'll be worth it in the end went I bring back that beautiful warlock. And he'll be mine when I come back."

Johnathan screamed as the fire took him. When he opened his eyed again, he standing right in the middle of Central Park in New York. He was back. He was here. Johnathan stood up, still cradling his mother's box with the power to control her demons. He felt a pang in his heart and he looked over at his chest. The rune where Clary kept him alive. Johnathan chuckled. "Oh thank you dear sister. Now I can bring that warlock with me to Edom and he and I will be together. He will be my lovely slave dear sister. And there's nothing... nothing that you or the shadowhunters can do about it."

Sebastian started walking to get to the apartment where he was hiding out before Jace Herondale killed him. He has what he needs there. Steles, rune books and weapons. He would hide out for a while. Then strike. He would strike and take the warlock to be his slave. To be his. Forever. Johnathan walked over from the park to the apartment complex where he had pretended to be Sebastian Verlac for so long. It looked like it was still in great condition from when he was forced to leave. Johnathan climbed up from the walls of the brick apartment to get to the floor where he stayed. He knew that no one had moved into that apartment. The Clave couldn't let any weapons, runes or steles be discovered by mundanes. Johnathan climbed into the window of his apartment.

Everything was just as he left it. Johnathan placed the box down on his island he went into the bookshelf that Sebastian had. He pulled out one of the three steles that was kept just in case of an emergency. He activated the rune that Valentine had drawn on his neck. Flashes of Magnus ran through his mind once more, like drugs to the brain. Johnathan groaned loudly of pleasure and he fell to his knees. His body was shaking as he was listening to the sound of the warlock's voice begging and the feeling of him inside of his body. Johnathan licked his lips when the images stopped flashing and he felt... felt amazing. Ecstatic. He never wanted any more in that moment.

"Why wait?" Johnathan said to himself as he stood up. "I shall have you warlock... I will have you. My father might have failed you but I won't."

Johnathan got up and he grabbed the box that his mother gave him. He opened it and whispered a number. "Four." he said.

Four dark shadows poured out of the box. The floated above Johnathan. "Three of you go and distract the shadowhunters. Attack the mundanes. That always gets their attention. Kill a few if you must to get them to come to you. While one of you and I want you to locate Magnus Bane. Do not take him. But find out where he is and report back to me."

The demons flew out of the apartment and went to do the task assigned to them. Johnathan smiled. He activated the rune again that would make him see and feel Magnus again. Johnathan screamed as if he was having multiple orgasms. The feeling of Magnus inside him coursed through his body like a disease that he didn't want to get rid of. He loved the feeling. He absolutely craved the feeling. And soon, Magnus would be his. His slave. Magnus would be Johnathan's slave. Soon enough and wither he liked it or not.

Once the rune stopped again, Johnathan let out a loud sigh. He looked out the window where his mother's demons had just left from. He started to laugh again. His evil laugh that would make The Joker scared. "Now... why should you have all the fun? Huh?" he said to himself. He took the box and he called for the demon he sent to find Magnus. It returned and floated in front of it's master.

"I'm coming with you." he said, removing his Sebastain Verlac glamour to show his red and black charred skin. "I want to see him. Let's go."

The demon grabbed Johnathan and held him as it flew back out into the night sky of New York. It flew out to please Johnathan and find Magnus Bane. Former High Warlock of Brooklyn and soon to be slave of Johnathan Morgenstern.


	5. Lick

_**Have you voted 17,000 times for Malec to win a Teen Choice Award? No? Well you should. Right now. Now. Vote for Malec!**_

* * *

Alec ran into his office in the Institute, looking for Clary and his parabatai. Lucky for him, there they were in his office. Waiting for him, along with Izzy. "Clary, thank the angel." he said, walking over and giving her a hug. Clary returned the hug and Jace smiled at they're growing care for one another. When they let go Clary gave him a weak smile. "Let me see the mark." he said.

Clary nodded and moved her shirt out of the way so that the mark was visible to Alec. Alec noticed it on her left pectoral and right near breast. Alec looked at her, seeking permission to touch it. He might be gay, but he still wanted permission to touch a woman a certain way. Clary noticed and she nodded, giving him the permission that he was seeking. Alec touched the mark, feeling the burned skin. "It's definitely not a rune." he said. "Rune's end up blackening, but this mark is just charred skin."

"Can we heal it the mundane way?" Izzy asked.

"I'm not sure." Alec responded to his little sister. "Now what did you say this feels like Clary?"

"It feels like... like another heart is beating inside me." Clary explained. "Like, I can feel my brother."

Alec nodded and looked at Jace, who was probably thinking the same thing that he was. "It has to be something similar to a parabatai bond. Something more demonic." Alec told Clary.

"What did Lilith say to you when she drew that mark on you?" Izzy asked Clary.

"She said something about... something about two hearts becoming one." Clary tried to explain and wrap her head around it. "I don't... I don't remember."

"It's okay Clary, take your time." Jace said to her, putting her hand on her should and kissing her cheek. "Alec what do we do?"

"Until we figure out exactly what this mark is, there's nothing much that we can do. But I'll speak to Magnus, see what he can find out about this mark. Clary, I want you to let me immediately if that mark flares up, caused you any pain, glows..."

"I got it." Clary said, nodding.

"Okay. You should get some more rest." Izzy said. "You only just woke up."

"Izzy's right. Get some-"

Before Jace could finish his sentence, the office lights above him started to glow a bright red that only meant one thing. A demon. Alec looked over at Jace. Before he two could start to move to check on the danger, Clary begun to clutch her chest where the mark was. He gasped from the pain, clutching it. Jace was at her side immediately and he held her by her shoulders, steadying her. "Clary, what is it?" Jace asked her.

"I can... I can feel him." Clary gasped from pain. "I can feel my, my brother."

Jace looked up at Alec and Izzy, who were looking down at her so scared. Alec went down on her knees to face Clary, pulling out his stele. "Clary, do you think that we can track him through you?" he asked.

"Go ahead." she replied, nodding.

Alec looked up at Izzy first. "Izzy, go take care of the demons. Take whoever you want with you. Go take care of them."

Izzy nodded and she ran out of the room, unsheathing her whip. Alec looked over at Jace as soon as Izzy left, who went on his knees beside his brother. They both ran their steles over their parabatai rune and their track rune. They both put on hand in Clary's and they put their own hands together. They focused as hard as they could, looking for Johnathan. Jace was the first one to get the image of Johnathan, and he was thrown back hard into Alec's desk. "Jace!" Clary and Alec yelled in unison. Alec got up and ran up to his parabatai, helping him help.

"Jace... Jace are you okay?" Alec asked, helping him to stand up. "Did you see anything? Did you see Johnathan?"

"Whatever that mark is on Clary, it's strong. But I saw him. I saw Johnathan." Jace explained.

"Where is he?" Clary asked, trying to stand but exhaustion washing over her. ace ran over and caught her before she fell, rubbing and caressing her cheek.

"I saw him... he was with a demon on the roof of... of Magnus' loft." Jace explained.

"WHAT?!" Alec hollered.

"Why would Johnathan be at Magnus' loft?" Clary asked.

Alec looked back at Clary for a momebt and a realization came to him. Valentine. He hadn't even realized that he had said that name out loud. "What does Valentine have to do with Johnathan and Magnus?" Jace asked.

"Remember that Valentine had an obsession for Magnus after they switched bodies." Alec explained. "He was convinced that they were meant to be. Maybe when Johnathan died, when he went to Edom and Valentine told him about Magnus. Maybe he's trying to bring Magnus to him."

"Why would he do that?" Jace asked.

"I don't know or care right now." Clary said. "My brother is going to hurt Magnus. We need to get to his apartment, now."

Clary quickly drew her portal rune on her hand and he created one. She looked at Alec and Jace as the winds flew Alec's papers all over the place and made their hair fly behind and in front of them. "Think of Magnus' loft." Clary told them, still holding onto Jace for support. Jace walked inside with her first and Alec ran inside with him, worry all over his face and in his heart for his precious fiance.

* * *

Johnathan ordered his demon to surround the loft as soon as the two landed on Magnus' loft roof. The demon immediately listened to the orders of the son of his queen and he started to circle the building. Johnathan followed the scent the his demon followed to get here. He sniffed, enjoying the scent of sandalwood and peppermint down two flights of stairs. The scent got stronger as Johnathan reached the apartment where Magnus was sleeping. He groaned loudly, craving Magnus.

He tried to pry the door opened, but his hand burned as soon as he touched it. He recognized this burn. A protection rune. To protect Magnus from anything that would hurt him. Johnathan laughed a loud at the shadowhunters attempting to keep him safe. Johnathan grabbed his stele and drew a rune on the door on top of the rune already there. Both rune stopped the glow to the point where they vanished and the door opened on it's own. Johnathan smiled as the scent became stronger and stronger. Johnathan crept inside, sniffing the scent of the warlock he wanted. He turned over to where the smell of Magnus was the strongest and he walked inside. There he was. The warlock he saw. Magnus Bane. Laying in the bed and sleeping soundly.

Johnathan walked over to him slowly. Magnus looked beautiful in the bed. Johnathan crept over and he moved over onto the side of the bed where Magnus wasn't. They were so close now. So close. Johnathan needed the feeling of Magnus under him. The real feeling. Not the images and the orgasmic feelings from the rune, but the real thing. He moved over quickly and jumped up on top of Magnus, rendering his legs useless. Magnus woke up immediately, but still being tired he smiled. Believing that it was his beautiful fiance surprising him. "Alexander?" he whispered, slowly looking up.

Johnathan became angry that there was someone else's name in the beautiful warlock's mouth. Johnathan leaned forward and turned on the lamp so that his burned and charred face could be visible. "There's no Alexander here dearie."

Magnus' eyes widened. He started to move to break free, but Johnathan pinned Magnus' hands down above him with one hand. "Let go of my hands!" Magnus screamed, trying to kick so that his legs could break free and that he could run away.

"Father said that you were a fighter." Johnathan groaned, moving forward and licking Magnus' collarbone that was free from the shirt he was in. Magnus tried to scream as he was non consensualy licked, but Johnathan put his free hand over Magnus' mouth. Muffling his screams for freedom and help. "I like fighters."

Magnus screamed hard into the charred, red and burned hand that was muffling his cries. Magnus thought that he would never have to deal with this again. He thought that he was over with people being obsessed with him. Magnus was praying to his father down in Edom that this was a nightmare and that this wasn't real. Johnathan licked the bare skin that was visible around Magnus, including his forehead, which made Magnus scream loudly. He managed to pry his leg free and he kicked Johnathan hard in the groin. Johnathan let Magnus go and he scream in pain. Magnus blasted with him with as much magic as he could with his depletion.

Johnathan fell back into their wardrobe. Magnus ran over to it and locked it, trying to hold down his attacker for as long as he could. He knew that his clothes would probably be ruined, but Magnus just needed to be safe now. He jumped as he heard Johnathan slam hard on the door. Magnus ran away from the pure deomn blooded monster in his loft and he tried to open a portal to the Institute to get to Alec. But his magic just fizzled out of his hands, like sparks. "What? No, no, no, no." Magnus started, still attempting to get the hell out of the apartment.

Magnus heard his closet door break open and he started to shake with fear. Magnus ran away and hid behind one of his bookshelves. Johnathan ran out and he walked over into the living room. "Magnus..." he yelled out as if he was calling for a lost dog. "Magnus... I know you're here. You were too scared to leave. I know you're in here somewhere. Come on out Magnus..."

Magnus was shaking. He was scared out of his mind. He was praying that he wouldn't have to go through this ever again. He was praying so much to his father, that he didn't realize he was whispering to himself. Johnathan threw the bookshelf where Magnus was hiding behind and grinned down at him ominiously. "Hello, Magnus." he said, moving forward to grab him.

* * *

The portal immediately transported Alec, Jace and Clary outside Magnus' loft. Alec looked up at the apartment, noticing that there was a large demon flying around it like a dragon protecting a tower. "No." Alec yelled, puling out his bow and arrows. "No, he's inside the apartment!"

Jace set Clary down on the sidewalk so that she could stand on her own. "Alec go get Magnus." Jace told her. "We'll take care of the demon."

"Go get him." Clary said, feeling his chest. "I feel like he's doing something horrible."

Alec shot an arrow at the demon's wings, making in roar and fall down. "Gave you a head start. Take care of it." Alec yelled, running off to get inside the loft. He ran inside, bow raised and ready to shoot anyone that was going to hurt his fiance. After everything they've gone through, Alec never thought that they'd have to deal with Valentine again. He'd have to deal with Valentine being so obsessed with the beautiful and lovable man known as Magnus Bane. Alec ran up the steps as fast as he could, bow in hand and an arrow knocked. He made it to Magnus' floor, completely out of breath. He quickly activated his strength and stamina rune and continued to get to Magnus.

Alec started to believe that Magnus was okay, until he heard his loud screams. Screams of agony and begging. "STOP! Please!" he cried. Alec's eyes widened and he ran as fast as he could to get to his fiance. Alec kicked the door open, even though it was half opened. Alec wanted to kill Johnathan as soon as he walked inside. Johnathan was holding Magnus down in the middle of the floor, holding his hands above him and his ankles down to the ground. Magnus was crying, face red and all, and fighting as hard as he could to get free. Johnathan was leaning over him, breathing hard on his face.

Alec shot an arrow and hit Johnathan in the shoulder. He screamed and fell off of Magnus. "Baby..." Alec whispered, running down to him and grabbing him. Magnus put his face in Alec's shoulder crying hard. Alec held him close, putting down his bow and letting his fiance know that he was okay and the he was safe know. Alec pulled out a seraph blade and pointed it at Johnathan. "You stay the hell away from Magnus!"

Johnathan pulled the arrow out and smiled. "You can't keep him safe forever. You can't keep him with you forever. I will get him."

"I won't let you take him back to Valentine." Alec yelled, pushing Magnus closer to his body.

Johnathan started to laugh then. Making Magnus wince and shaking in Alec's arms. "Who said that I was taking him to Valentine?" he asked with a devilish grin. "Some things... somethings I just want to keep to myself."

Before Alec could ask what he meant, Johnathan got up and ran out the patio window, breaking the glass. Alec watched as he disapeared into the night sky. Alec chose not to go after him and he looked over at Magnus, cupping his cheeks in his hands. "Magnus... baby... look at me. Baby, it's me." he whispered.

"He touched me..." Magnus whispered back in between tears. "He touched me..."

"It's okay, it's okay Mags. I'm right here sweetheart. He won't hurt you." Alec reassured. "I won't let him hurt you again. You're safe baby... you're safe."


	6. Sadist

_**#SaveShadowhunters #ThisIsNotOurLastHunt #FuckFreeform**_

* * *

Jace and Clary made their way up the stairs to Magnus' loft. They had just finished defeating the dragon like demon that was surrounding the apartment building and now they had to find Alec and Magnus. Jace could feel anger and rage running all over his bond with Alec, and he didn't know if Magnus was dead or not. He and Clary made their way to Magnus' floor and they ran as quick as they could into his apartment. "Alec?!" Jace yelled out as he ran inside the apartment, holding his blade high.

Clary and Jace both sighed in relief, seeing that Alec and Magnus weren't hurt. Well, physically hurt, Alec's bow and arrows had been thrown across the floor and he was holding Magnus in his arms, rubbing his cheeks and whispering to him. Clary gasped at the sight of the room. "Oh my God, Magnus." she said, going down on her own knees and looking at him. "Johnathan didn't... he didn't hurt Magnus did he?" she asked.

"No." Alec whispered back. "But he tried to. He... he reacted to Magnus like... like Valentine did."

"How?" Jace asked, putting away his seraph blade.

"Like he was obsessed with him." Alec said. "Just like Valentine was. He's obsessed with Magnus. It's happening all over again."

"We should get him to the Institute." Clary said, drawing a portal rune on her hand. "He'll be safe there at least."

The portal opened and Jace helped his parabatai to his feet with Magnus in his arms. "Baby?" Alec whispered to Magnus. "Baby, we're going to the Institute. It's just me and you'll be fine."

Magnus whimpered and he curled up in Alec's arms. Alec nodded and he walked inside the portal. The portal led straight to Alec's office. Alec carried Magnus from his office to his old bedroom, which was always welcome to by his sister and brothers. Alec opened the door with his foot and he laid Magnus down on the bed. Magnus' eyes were closed shut and he refused to open them. His hands were shaking and blue sparks were coming out of his hands. Alec tried to cup his fiance's cheeks, but Magnus jerked away, shaking more violently now. "Mags... Mags, it's me." Alec whispered as reassuringly as he could. "Open your eyes, I promise that this is me. It's me baby."

Magnus stopped shaking so much and he seemed to relax a bit. Alec smiled, knowing that he was getting through to be fiance. "Baby... remember the night I proposed to you?" Alec whispered, finally being able to touch him with him flinching. "You and I just left Edom. And I carried you home."

"Over your shoulder." Magnus said, smiling.

Alec blushed and he pulled Magnus closer. The warlock finally opened his eyes, showing his golden cat eyes. Alec kissed both eye lid, loving the sight of the eyes that looked like they belonged to a queen or a king. Magnus finally showed a smile, touching the deflect that always showed on Alec's neck. "Are you okay now?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded. "Yeah... yeah I'm alright now. Thank you Alexander."

"What did he say to do? More importantly, what did he do Magnus? You have to tell me so that I can find him and kill him a second time."

"Alexander, please." Magnus said, starting to crouch down inside of Alec's arms. "Please Alec, I can't."

"It's okay Magnus, you don't have to tell me yet. I just want you to relax. Come on."

Alec pulled Magnus into his arms and the two laid down on Alec's bed. Magnus listened to Alec's heartbeat and breathing. Magnus felt so safe in the arms of this beautiful nephilim. Alec's hand went to Magnus' and he held it tightly. He felt the engagement ring resting on his finger and he kissed it, letting Magnus know that he was here and that he wasn't leaving. Alec pulled his fiance close as he sobbed quietly into his chest. Alec looked up and saw that Izzy, Clary and Jace were standing in the doorway. They all looked down on the two with worry evident on their faces. They had been in this ballpark before. When Valentine had an obsession with Magnus and Valentine had attacked him in a similar fashion that Johnathan had just did.

Alec gave them a weak smile and pulled Magnus up. "Babe... I'll be right back. I have to... I have to tell Jace and Izzy and Clary what happened."

Magnus sniffed and he nodded, allowing Alec to move over. Magnus laid on the pillows, summoning a cup of tea in his hand and just letting the scent waft over his face. Alec walked to the door and stood in between and looking at his brother, sister and friend. "What the hell is going on?" he asked. "First it was Valentine and he left him traumatized and raped. Now it's Johnathan, no offense Clary."

"None taken." she replied, trying to stop her hand from shaking from fear. "I thought that he were done dealing with Lilith and my brother. Why is he back?"

"Lilith must have done something to you. It must have to do with that damned mark on your chest." Jace said. "Is Magnus okay Alec? Johnathan didn't hurt him did he?"

"No." Alec replied, turning back to just check on Magnus. Magnus was staring off into space and slowly sipping the tea that he had just summoned, despite his magic being depleted. "When I got up there, Johnathan was holding him down and... and licking him."

Izzy raised an eyebrow, holding her elbows to think. "Didn't Valentine do the same thing to Magnus when he went down to reinstate the wards in the cells?" she asked.

Clary and Alec both nodded. They remembered. It was the start to something terrible. "What does that have to do with anything?" Jace asked.

"Maybe Valentine did something to Johnathan. Told him about Magnus." Izzy said, before turning to her brother. "Alec, did Johnathan have any new runes on his body?"

"No, I couldn't see. He put down his glamour and he was just... burned."

Clary looked over at Magnus, who was still staring out and looking at his tea cup. "Maybe... maybe he said something to Magnus?" she suggested. "That will help us find out why he suddenly is obsessed with him?"

"Magnus needs time." Jace said, patting Clary's shoulders. "Let Alec and him talk for a while."

"No." called Magnus' weak voice. The four of them turned over to look at Magnus. He wasn't looking at them but he was still speaking to them. "If it'll help you find him and send him back down to Edom... I'll tell you about it."

"Magnus." Alec said, walking in along with his friend and patting the back of his boyfriend's neck. "You don't have to tell them right now. You can relax."

"No." Magnus said, putting his now empty cup in Alec's hand. He turned over to Clary and he gave her a weak smile. He beckoned her over with a weak smile. Clary walked over to him and took his hands in hers. She sat down on the bed in front of him. Magnus sighed and wiped his tears that had become black from his dripping make-up.

"When I woke up, I felt someone on me. I thought that it was Alec... so I called out to him." Magnus said, rubbing Clary's knuckles and her own ringed fingers. "But then Johnathan told me that Alec wasn't there. I started to squirm and try to get away from him, but he pinned my hands above me. With my magic depleted from helping you earlier tonight and helping Alexander, I couldn't summon magic. So I was trapped under him. I screamed at him to let me go and get away... and he said... he said that Valentine told him that I was a fighter."

"Valentine must have done something that made Johnathan become obsessed with you." Izzy said, kneeling down so that Magnus knew that she was there. Jace walked over to his parabatai and he held his shoulders. Alec was curling his hands into a fist as he tried to keep angry, hot tears from falling down his face. Jace felt his anger and sadness. He wanted to kill Johnathan again just for hurting Magnus and his parabatai.

Magnus nodded and Izzy and he took one of her hands in his. "He... he put his hand over my mouth when I started screaming at him. Then he started to lick me." Magnus gestured to his bare skin. Alec removed his jacket almost immediately and put it over Magnus' body. Magnus smiled at his chivalry and his care. He turned back to Izzy and Clary and continued to tell them what had happened.

"As soon as his tongue hit my skin, I kicked in the groin. I used as much magic as I could and I shoved him into the closet... I... I tried to run and summon a portal to warn you and-and Alec, but he broke out of the closet and he grabbed he again. He pinned me down again and I started to beg him to let me go. But he didn't and he was over me again. And he... he said to me..." Magnus froze and his grip on Izzy and Clary's hand tightened.

Alec and Jace looked over at each other with worry evident on their faces. What had happened. Alec went to all the terrible scenarios. He prayed to the angel that Magnus wasn't raped again. He prayed that he wasn't. He prayed that he wasn't. Not again. Not again while he was there. "Mags..." Jace called calmy. Whenever he called Magnus by his nickname, he was always in a caring mood. "Mags, what did he say to do?"

"He didn't..." Alec said, moving to touch him. "He didn't take advantage of you... did he? He didn't rape you he did he? Not... not a second time."

Magnus smiled at his boyfriends care. "No Alexander. He didn't rape me. But he did say... he did tell me that he would take me. That he would take me down to Edom and that he would make me his... his slave."

"None of that will let that happen to you Magnus." Izzy said, moving her other hand to touch his forearm and elbow. "We won't let him take you from us."

"I won't let him take you away from me." Alec said, moving to pull his boyfriend in. Magnus let go of Izzy and Clary and he hugged his fiance tightly, before sobbing in to his shoulder. Alec rubbed his back reassuringly as he cried. Alec looked up at his sister, parabatai and friend. "Can you guys give us a moment alone?"

"You don't have to ask big brother." Izzy said, standing up with Clary. "We're going to go out and see if we can track Johnathan."

"Thank you Iz."

Clary hugged Magnus briefly before the three of them walked off and exited the room. Alec looked down at Magnus. "Baby... Johnathan didn't... he didn't touch you, sexually did he?"

"No." Magnus said. "He was about to. Thank goodness that you got there when you did. Or I probably... I probably would have been raped again."

Alec pulled Magnus closer and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Magnus I am so sorry that wasn't there to protect you. I should have never left you."

"Do not blame yourself Alexander."

Alec moved down so that the two were laying down on his old bed. Magnus held onto him and he listened to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

Johnathan walked into his apartment, his glamour activated and a wide smile on his face. The widest smile on his face. He had managed to locate Magnus. He found him. The warlock. The beautiful warlock that captured his mind and body. Magnus Bane. Johnathan had found him. And he had had him under him. He held him under him. He captured him temporarily and he made him beg. The taste of his skin was like a peppermint. He wanted that taste in him again. The taste on him again. He wanted Magnus. He would have Magnus He would find him, no matter what. He would bring him in soon enough, but first he needed to get rid of that shadowhunter. The shadowhunter that had shot him with an arrow.

As Johnathan ran his healing rune over his body, he thought about that shadowhunter with the bow and arrows that had come in and attacked him. The shadowhunter with the same ring on his hand that Magnus had. Johnathan had determined that he must have been engaged to be married. Which meant that his main target before getting to the warlock. He had to get to get to him first, and once he got to him. He would use him against Magnus. And then he would bring him to Edom. And have him as his own. Have him under him. Use him.

Johnathan looked around and he smiled. He had a plan. He knew that Magnus would be out of the picture in a matter of moments because he was traumatized. He knew that he would need time before he could come back and he a warlock. Which meant that Alec would be out, looking for him. Looking for opportunities. Which meant that Alec would soon fall right into a trap that he would set. And Magnus would be his personal slave in Edom.

Johnathan sat back and laughed. His plan was coming together smoothly. And he would soon have that beautiful warlock under him and begging him to stop. Pleading to be let go. And Johnathan would just leave as he was on top as he trusted himself inside Magnus against his will. Call him a sadist.


	7. Wedding

_**#SaveShadowhunters**_

* * *

Alec was standing on the roof of the Institute, shooting arrows into the sky and letting them set off into oblivion. Alec watched them fly and watched them as they disintegrate from the wards of the Institute and into the navy blue night sky. Alec had been doing the same thing when he was possessed by a demon and killed Clary's mother. That had hurt him, but after learning that his precious and beautiful boyfriend was assaulted again, he found himself back upstairs on the roof of his Institute. Alec's fingers started to bled again from him refusing to stop shooting the arrows. All that Alec could think about was Magnus. He loved Magnus. He cared about him. He tried to keep him as safe and as happy as humanly possible. But of damn course, someone just had to come and ruin everything.

Alec kept shooting arrow after arrow after arrow into the wards of his Institute, until his quiver was empty. Alec yelled out in annoyance, pulling out his stele and running it through his quiver. More arrows appeared and he continued to shoot them into the wards. Alec didn't hear the roof door open and someone walked out with him. It was Jace, feeling the hurt and anger in his parabatai bond. Jace slowly approached Alec as he continued to shoot arrow after arrow.

"Alec?" he called in a low voice.

Alec sighed and shook his head. His bow string was covered in caked blood and his hand was shaking along with the bow. "What do you want Jace?"

"What are you doing up here?" Jace asked. "You should be downstairs. With Magnus."

"Magnus passed out. He was shaking and he was scared. I laid him down in my old room. I asked Underhill and Izzy to keep an eye on him and tell me if he wakes up. They're standing guard at his room. He'll be fine until he wakes up." Alec said to Jace with an attitude before shooting out another arrow. "Now please. Jace. Leave me alone."

"Alec..." Jace said, walking so that he was in Alec's way pf shooting.

"Jace, get out of the way. I'm not kidding this time, I will shoot you!"

"Alec, look who you're talking to. I'm your parabatai. Look Alec, you need to go see Magnus. I know how you're feeling right now. Seeing him will make you and him feel better." Jace said, moving Alec's hand down so the bow was no longer aiming high. He ran his stele through Alec's healing rune and the bleeding and pain in Alec's hand stopped immediately. "I know how much you're hurting right now. I know how you feel Alec. We're parabatai for the angel's sake."

"It's happening again Jace!" Alec yelled, yanking hishand back and away from Jace's. "The first time that this happened, I thought that he woud be fine. I thought that Magnus would be okay. But look what happened to him?! Magnus was taken from me! He was kidnapped! He was stripped of his magic! He was raped! He's my... he's my fiance Jace. And I love him. I don't want to lose him again." Alec threw his bow down and he walked away from Jace, putting his head in his hands. "I don't want to lose him. I can't lose him. Not again Jace. Not when I just got him back. Not when everything is going great for the two of us."

Jace sighed and he pulled Alec into a hug. Alec hugged him back and rested his head in the crook of his neck. Alec looked over at Jace with a sad smile. " He and I have been planning the wedding for so long. It's the one thing that calms us down especially after what he's gone through. I'm scared that we're going to have to postpone the wedding." Alec said to Jace. "I don't want to make Magnus more scared than he already is."

"How much more planning do you have to do?" Jace asked.

"We still have to find a venue and a cake and we haven't even told Clary or Izzy or Mom. Not to mention that I want Magnus to look beautiful for the wedding and I'm looking for a suit that he'd like..." Alec explained before sighing. "It's a lot to do. It's who our wedding is supposed to be a year from now."

Jace sighed and he licked his lips. He was thinking long and hard about what to do for his parabatai and his parabatai's fiance. Thinking of something to make them feel better. An idea popped into the newly appointed Herondale's head. "How about you have the wedding here at the Institute?" he suggested. Alec raised his eyebrow and he opened his mouth to say something but Jace held up his hand so that he could explain what he was speaking about. "Hey, hey. Hear me out. Just have the wedding in the same place where you almost married Lydia. I'll ask Izzy to set up the tent and everything. You can have Magnus choose the colors and silk and flowers. And not only that, but Mom will be here soon. Izzy told her about the assault on Magnus. Which gives you the perfect oppurtunity to tell them about the engagement tonight. O-Or tomorrow even."

Alec looked up at Jace. He was ready to find any reason to prove Jace wrong and why this idea could be a bad idea for him and his beautiful fiance. But he couldn't find one. At all. Jace's idea actually was something that could prove to be... a great idea for him and Magnus. "Do you really think that this will work Jace?"

Jace smiled and he clapped Alec's back. "I know it will. When have my plans ever gone bad?"

"I can name at least twelve times that you're smart ass got me or Izzy kidnapped or hurt." Alec joked. Jace smiled and he laughed along with Alec. "Okay, okay. I'll ask Magnus. But I'm doubling security to the wedding and I want to try and get rid of Johnathan before he hurts Magnus again. Those are my conditions."

"You don't have to have conditions Alec. It's your wedding. Okay? Now come on." Jace stood up and Alec stood with him. "Let's go see how your fiance is holding up."

Alec nodded and followed Jace back inside the Institute. They walked down the steps to the main floor and towards Alec's old room, where Magnus was and should be waiting for him. Underhill nodded towards Alec as he approached. "Alec." he said with a smile.

"Is Magnus okay?" Alec asked immediately, looking through to see him through the closed door.

"He seems okay. Hasn't woken up with any night terrors like you said he would. I don't think that he's awake yet." Underhill said. "I'll take my leave. But let me know if you need anything."

"See you." Jace said with a wave.

"Thank you Underhill." Alec said, walking over and opening the door. Magnus was laying in bed, now shirtless. He was reading a book that was probably from a pile of Alec's favorites that he kept for Jace and Izzy in case they wanted to read. Alec smiled down at Magnus, who was calmly reading the book. Alec walked over to the bed and he took Magnus' cheeks in his huge archer hands. He kissed him immediately on the lips. Magnus kissed back as soon as he realized it was his Alexander, while setting down the book.

"It's only been forty minutes Alexander." Magnus said, when Alec let him go to breathe. "You must have really missed me."

"I'm just protective of you Magnus. Especially after what just happened to you." Alec took off his own shirt and sat down beside his shirtless Magnus, laying his lean and beautiful body against his own. "So... Mags, you and I both know that this is going to change things. With Johnathan on the loose and wanting to get to you, our plans to finally get married are getting behind us. So... Jace suggested that we postpone the wedding."

Magnus looked up at Alec. "I mean... I don't want to. Mostly because I want to get to call you my husband as fast as possible... but if this is what you think will keep me safe... I don't mind having to wait another year to call you mine."

"How about you wait another... few weeks?" Alec said with a smile.

Magnus looked up at Alec. His smile widening. "Wait...wh-what?"

"Magnus..." Alec took both of Magnus' hands in his hands and he rubbed his ringed fingers. "I know that things are changing right now. I know that there's somewhat of a war going on now. But someone wise and beautiful once told me that there would always be a war and that there would always be something to fight for." Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus' palm and his ringed fingers. "If you and I get married now... get married sooner rather than later, you'll be mine and I'll be yours. And I'll be hopelessly devoted to you. You and only you. Not Jace. Not Izzy. Not even Max. I'll be your husband and you'll be mine. And we'll show Johnathan, if I haven't already killed him, and whoever the hell else is working for him that we... that we're here to stay. That you and I aren't going anywhere."

Magnus smiled and he blushed. Alexander was the always the best at giving speeches and apologizes and overall just confessions of love and desire to be loved. "Are you sure about this Alexander?" he asked, moving his hand to touch Alec's deflect rune. "W-What about your father and... and The Clave?"

"I don't give a shit about my dad. Or The Clave. I only care about you. The only thing in my head is your thoughts and only your thoughts Magnus. I only care what you think. I love you. And I want to marry you." Alec kissed him again, Magnus kissing back as soon as lips touched one another. "And... And I'll tell Clary and Izzy about our engagement. I'll do it right now even! If that's what you want. If that's what'll distract you from this."

"Then run like the wind my Alexander!" Magnus said, shooing him adorably. "Go! Go! Go!"

Alec got up and put his shirt back on. He looked back over at Magnus and he blew him a kiss. "I love you Magnus." he said, closing the door behind him. Alec looked over at Jace and he smiled at him. "Find someone to watch Magnus' door. I have an annoucement to make to Clary and Izzy."

"I'll stay here Alec, you go." Jace said with a smile as he watched his parabatai run off towards Izzy's bedroom. Izzy was removing her makeup while Clary as pulling on a cashmere sweater that she most often slept in. He was smiling widely as he walked in.

"Alec?" Izzy called to him, putting down her makeup wipe that was filled with foundation and eyeliner. "What is it?"

"Is everything okay?" Clary asked, walking up to him and crossing his arms. "Is something wrong?"

"I have something to tell you both." Alec said, pulling his sister up into his arms and hanging her upside down from his shoulders. She chuckled happily at her brother's sense of humor that was always hidden inside. Clary smiled and took a seat down on Izzy's queen sized bed as Alec slammed Izzy down on the bed while tickling her. Alec sat down the middle of the two and he smiled. "This is... this is very important. To me and to Magnus."

"Are you two okay?" Clary asked. "Is he okay?"

"You're not planning to put another magic dampening cuff on him, are you big brother?" Izzy asked, pointing her perfectly manicured finger in her brother's face.

"No, no, no. Izzy that's not what's going on." Alec said. "I was just going to tell you two that... Magnus and I are engaged."

Izzy broke out into a happily squeal and Clary stood up looking over at Alec. She was smiling widely as Izzy kicked her feet in the air. "Alec, oh my God. Are you serious?" Clary asked.

Alec held up his hand, showing the girls the engagement ring. "We have matching rings and everything."

Izzy grabbed Alec's hand and looked over at the ring. She stared at the ring with the beautiful diamond on it. "Holy shit big brother." she gasped. "You did not... you did not! Alexander Lightwood!"

"Nothing but the best for Magnus." Alec chuckled. "We were originally going to have our wedding in a year but then... then Johnathan came back. So we want to hold our wedding here in a few weeks. And we want you to-"

"Alec." Clary laughed, slapping his arm playfully like most young mundane girls did with their friends. "You don't even have to ask us. Of damned course we're going to help with the wedding."

"We are going to make sure that you two have a beautiful wedding." Izzy said, giving her brother a close side hug. "And don't worry, we will make sure that Magnus is safe and that the wedding is fully protected by shadowhunters."

"Hell, I'll even ask Simon and Luke to ask their clan and pack to keep the wedding safe." Clary said, she sat back down and she smiled. "So tell me, what kind of theme for the wedding are you looking for?"

"Magnus kept talking about something about an enchanted wonderland?" Alec said and both girls screamed in surprise and laughter. Alec laughed with them, thinking hard about how beautiful and perfect his wedding would be. Especially when his little sister and best girl friend was helping him prep to make Magnus happy.


	8. Invitation

Weeks had passed since Johnathan's attack on Magnus. Magnus started to live in the Institute until Johnathan was found killed. He enjoyed staying in Alec's old room, reading his boos and snuggling in his fiance's arms. Alec kept himself busy, working hard to locate Johnathan and make him pay for hurting Magnus. But, when Alec wasn't training, or working, or being the head of the New York Institute, he was planning his wedding.

He worked with Izzy to set up the wedding of Magnus' dreams. Izzy ordered peppermint carnations, white silk banners and anything that would fit the winter theme that Magnus longed for. Everything was almost set into place. Izzy and Jace were excitedly pulling Alec and Magnus through the halls of the Institute. Alec and Magnus were blindfolded, with their hands intertwined together as Jace and Izzy pushed them towards their surprise. "Izzy. Jace." Alec said as his shoulder slammed into another hallway. "Can you both please led me to wherever you're leading to me without slamming me or Magnus into the wall."

"Don't worry about Alexander's silly threats." Magnus said, rubbing Alec's knuckles as they were pushed down another hallway. "But do you mind telling me sweet Isabelle, why were are blindfolded."

"It's a surprise." Jace said. "We're almost there. I promise."

"Jace, I swear if this is like my birthday party four years ago-" Alec said, before Izzy and Magnus erupted with laughter. The two engaged lovers heard a door opened and they were lead inside. Alec heard Izzy's not so silent, excited squeal.

"Okay." she said, letting the two go. "Are you ready?"

"Isabelle." Magnus said to her with a chuckle. "Will you please let us see whatever god forsaken surprise you two have for us."

"Okay." Jace said. "Take off your blindfolds."

Magnus snapped his fingers and the blindfolds around his and Alec's eyes went away. The two gasped at the sight in front of them. Magnus held Alec's arm as the two took in their surroundings. The tent around them was white and hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier made of peppermint carnations. The chairs were covered in the same white silk that was around the vases of flowers and same the walkway that they were standing on. "Oh Lilith." Magnus gasped, moving his ringed hand over his mouth and gasping.

Alec looked over at his brother and sister. "Did you seriously do all of this?" Alec gasped with his signature smile.

"This is your wedding Alec." Izzy said, hugging him. "We wanted to make you happy."

"Do you like it?" Jace asked. "All I'm feeling through our bond is shock and surprise."

Alec looked over at Magnus and he took his hands in his. "What do you think Magnus?" he asked. "Do you like it."

Magnus smiled, three happy tears falling down his cheeks. "Oh Alexander! It's beautiful! It's perfect!" Magnus ran over to Izzy and Jace and pulled them into a tight group hug. "Thank you both so so much."

"You don't need to thank us Magnus." Jace said. "After making Alec so happy, this is what you deserve."

Alec moved forward and kissed Magnus' temple. "What is all of this?" called a voice. Alec turned over to see the one person that he didn't want to see. At all. Magnus leaned closer to Magnus. It was Robert. "Alec I... I had no idea that you were getting married." he said, looking at the beautiful scenery around him.

"Yeah, well I don't think that you deserved to know." Jace said with an attitude.

"Alec I..." Robert called, but Alec turned away from him.

"Magnus, why don't you go with Izzy." Alec said, kissing him quickly.

"We can get somethings for the wedding." Izzy said, walking over to Magnus and taking his arm in his. Magnus nodded and he kissed Alec's cheek. Izzy walked away with him, giving her father an angry glare as they left. Alec crossed his arms angrily and looked at his so called father. "What the hell are you doing here?" Alec asked. "I don't remember ever inviting you to my Institute."

"I was sent by Aline." Robert said. "Underhill told me that I could find you here."

"Okay, I'm here. So what do you want?" Alec asked.

"Aline said that she had found some information regarding finding Johnathan." he said, pulling out a piece of paper from from jacket pocket. "She said some of her shadowhunters saw him in upstate New York."

"Thank you." Jace said for Alec, snatching that paper from him.

"Is that all?" Alec asked. "Because if it is, I'll have someone portal you to Idris."

Robert sighed and he pulled out another piece of paper. This one was one that Alec recgonized. It was a white and red invatation for Magnus and Alec's wedding. "Aline wanted to hand this to you in person." Robert said, pushing it towards Alec. "She said that she and Helen will come in for your wedding. And... I'm not going to lie, I was a bit surprised that she and her were invited to your wedding and not me."

"Yeah. Sorry Robert." Jace said with an eye-roll. "We ran out of the invitations when it came to inviting cheaters."

Robert looked over at Alec, who had a blank look on his face. What refused to show his anger of seeing his father. "You should leave. I don't want you here." Alec said, starting to walk off.

"Alec, wait-" Robert called, grabbing his son's arm. Alec yanked back and looked down at him.

"No. Do you really think that I want you at my wedding? After you cheated on mom, you hurt Max, you hurt Magnus?!" Alec yelled.

"I was the only one that excepted you sexuality after you left the altar for Lydia!" Robert yelled. "Your mother didn't except you at all!"

"But she made the initiative to come to me and apologize. To accept me, my sexuality and my fiance. You. Did. Nothing."

"The only thing you did was cheat on mom." Jace added, rolling his eyes at Robert. "I'm done. Alec, I'm going on patrol."

Jace left the hall, leaving Alec and Jace alone. Alec looked down at his dad. "I'm coming with you." Alec called to Jace, before slowly walking off. He stopped walking and turned to him. "I expect you out of my Institute by the time I get back. And if you dare go to Izzy, Jace or Magnus... I will hurt you."

Alec walked off, leaving Robert alone in the prepared wedding venue. The father sighed and walked out, closing the door behind him. Sometimes he wished the Magnus never came to help the New York Institute. If he had never came, he would have never put his son over some kind of spell and made him fall in love. He wanted to get rid of the warlock from his life. Robert walked out his son's Institute and started to walk towards a coffee shop to get something to calm him down. "Wish you had your son back didn't you?" called a voice in the alleyway behind him.

Robert turned around and looked inside the alley. He pulled out his seraph blade from his thigh holster and slowly walked inside the alley. "Who's there?" he yelled out, not worrying about people outside because he was glamoured. "Show yourself!"

Out of the darkness, Johnathan came out out the shadows and he smiled. "You seem troubled." he said with his evil grin. "Must be your son. You want him back. And way from that warlock. I can do that"

Robert wanted to stab the demon blooded creature, but he knew that the words he was telling was true. Robert lowered his blade and he walked closer to him. "Can you do that? Get rid of that warlock?"

"Oh yes." Johnathan said, walking in a circle around the old Lightwood. "I want that warlock for my own. And you want him away from his son. If you help me... your son will stop hating you. And that warlock will be away from you and your family for good."

Robert put his blade away. "What do you need from me?"

"Get me into the Institute for their wedding. I'll go in, take the warlock away and the rest will be history."

Robert licked his lips and started to think about the plan from this man. "But what if your play goes wrong?" he asked. "I know my son. He's having high security ever since your father kidnapped Magnus all those months ago."

Johnathan smiled and he patted Robert's shoulder. "Trust me. I have a plan. When is the wedding?"

"In a week." Robert said, remembering the date from the invitation that Aline sent him to give to Alec. "Next week Saturday night at seven."

"Good." Johnathan said. He slowly started to walk off. "I'll be here, in this alleyway at six. Get me inside this wedding and you'll have your eldest son back."

Johnathan jumped high into the hair and vanished. Robert sighed and licked his lips. If he wasn't lying, then Magnus would be gone in a matter of a week and Alec would go back to being his son.

* * *

Alec was sitting in his old room in the Institute, quickly sending a fire more fire messages for guests for the wedding. Alec heard the door opened and he smiled. Magnus walked inside, carrying a few bags from various makeup stores. "Magnus." Alec said with a smile, moving over to kiss him on the nose. "I'm so sorry about my dad."

"Don't worry about it." Magnus said, giving Alec a peck on the lips. "If anyone knows about father drama it's me."

Alec smiled. "That's a lot of makeup babe. Why do you have so much?"

"I want to look good for my soon to be husband. I picked up a lot of eyeshadows and eyeliners that would match my wedding suit." Magnus said with a wink as he snapped his fingers and the makeup stood up on the desk without their packaging. Magnus snapped again and they each fell into a makeup bag from what there were.

Alec moved and took Magnus in his arms, ruffling his hair in his archer hands. "Speaking of father's... I was thinking." Alec moved Magnus over so that they were looking at each other. "What if he... invite your father?"

Magnus' smiled faded and he shook his head. "Alexander..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to Magnus. I know how much your holding against him after everything he's done to. But I feel... indebted to him. He saved your life after The Circle tried to send you to Valentine after his death."

Magnus smiled and he took Alec's cheek in one hand and his neck in the other. "Alexander... if you want to invite my father, then go ahead."

"Really?" Alec asked. "Do you really want me to invite your father? It's up to you."

"Go on." Magnus said, kissing him passionately. Alec kissed him back and they fell down on the bed. Alec held his hips and Magnus kissed his neck. "Hang on sweetheart, hang on." Alec said, moving back to his desk and pulling out a blank invitation. "Do you want to write it?"

Magnus smiled and took the golden invitation and he wrote down his father's name on the invitation and a quick note on it. Alec took out his stele and drew the fire message rune on it. It burned into thin air and Alec and Magnus watched as it turned to ash. Magnus and Alec looked back at each other and they moved back to kissing each other.

* * *

Asmodeus smiled, wiping his hands that were slick with Valentine's blood. He had just finished a rigorous round of torturing the man that had kidnapped, tortured and raped his son. "I think that that's it for today Valentine." he said, turning his white pocket square red.

Valentine was restrained to a metal pole in the middle of Edom's desert. His arms tied over his head with runed chains and his bare chest covered in cuts, blood and bruises. He was breathing heavily from the pain. His collarbone was shattered and all of his ribs were probably broken. Asmodeus smiled and allowed the pocket square to burn into thin air. The king of Edom turned when he saw something burning approaching him. He caught the fire message and allowed it to grow in his hands. It was a golden invitation, something that Asmodeus never really got. He read opened it and read it.

 _You are cordially invited to the wedding of Alexander Gideon Lightwood & Magnus Bane._

Asmodeus smiled. "Well would you look at that?" he said. "My dearest son is getting married."

Valentine looked up, both of his eyes bruised and swollen and coated in blood. "W-What?" he whispered, his vocal chords probably cracked.

Asmodeus didn't respond to him and he continued to look at the invite and he turned to the back where a note in his son's handwriting.

 _You saved my life. It would really mean a lot to me and Alexander if you could make it to our wedding. Don't worry, I'll do what I can so you don't get attacked as long as you promise not to attack yourself. I really hope you'll be there and maybe if you're willing, you'll give me away. That would make my day and make Alexander really happy. Please come to my wedding father._

 _Signed,_

 _The Soon to be Magnus Lightwood-Bane_

Asmodeus grinned from ear to ear. His son actually reached out to him. His son wanted him to be at his wedding. His son wanted him to give him away. "I guess that you're getting a lucky break Valentine. You won't be tortured for a few days."

Valentine sobbed from happiness, not wanting anymore torture or pain from the king of Edom, who he angered profusely. Asmodeus summoned a quill pen into his hand and he signed his signature on the RSVP and wrote a note to his son. The invite burned away as a fire message back to his son. He turned back to Valentine. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I have a wedding to prepare for."


	9. Kinky

_**So I just got the news that one of my favorite books (Carry On by Rainbow Rowell) is getting a sequel. And that inspired me so much to write more. For this and my other stories. Enjoy for Malec angst.**_

 _ **Oh! And #SaveShadowhunters. Can't forget that.**_

* * *

After weeks of planning, roller coaster emotions and fighting inner and outer demons... the day had finally come. Today was the day. It was Alec and Magnus' wedding. Or as Izzy and Clary liked to call it, Malec's wedding. The two grooms had been staying in each others arms in the days leading up to the wedding. They secretly went out to Italy for their last date and spent their nights making passionate love to one another. Each switching from top and bottom.

But the sun had risen and it was time now for the two to tie and know and become Malec forever. They had slept in Alec's bedroom, keeping their bodies close and legs intertwined until Alec's alarm woke him up. Alec moved and shut off his phone alarm and he turned over to Magnus, who was still sleeping soundly. Alec smiled, excited to have this man be his for the rest of his life. Alec got up from the bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants. According to Izzy and Clary, it was customary for the groom to not see their bride or groom until he or she walks down the aisle. Clary pointed out that he did it during his wedding to Lydia, but that was only because Alec was too busy avoiding her.

So Alec had to leave Magnus alone. He didn't want his precious fiance to be attacked again. But according to his dearest sister, it was bad luck if they stayed together. Alec pulled his shirt over his body and he saw a fire start to come into the room.

Alec caught the fire message that was the invite to their wedding. Alec opened it and saw that Asmodeus had signed it. Guess he was coming to give Magnus way. Alec read the note on the back. It just simply read: _I'll be there shadowhunter._

Alec set the invite inside one of his jackets and he moved forward towards Magnus. He grabbed the journal that he kept inside his nightstand drawer. He scribbled a note to his warlock and left it on the nightstand. Alec moved forward and kissed Magnus' forehead. Magnus had always been a deep sleeper. But he always smiled or blushed when he felt Alec pull him closer or kiss his cheeks and forehead.

Alec smiled at Magnus' blush. "Love you Magnus." he whispered. Alec walked over and he closed the door to the bedroom. He sighed and in his head counted to five.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Four-_

"Alec!"

Alec smiled, knowing that his sister couldn't keep away from this whole wedding. Alec turned and saw his sister, still dressed in her pink yoga pants and crop top, running towards him. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked with a smile.

"Getting breakfast Izzy. I don't want to be hungry for me wedding." Alec said, walking with his sister. Izzy led him towards her bedroom, where a buffet of food was waiting for him. Inside the room, there was Jace, Clary, Luke and Simon. Alec smiled seeing his friends and all of them cheered for the soon to be married shadowhunter.

"Hey buddy." Jace said, moving forward and tightly hugging his parabatai. "Big day today huh?"

"You bet." Alec responded.

"Where's Magnus?" Simon asked, handing him a champagne flute.

"He's still sleeping. Clary and Izzy said that they'll take care of him once he wakes."

Clary approached Alec with a plate of all of his favorite breakfast foods. Alec smiled and took it from the redheaded Fairchild. Alec took a seat on Izzy's bed and allowed his sister to sit down next to him. Izzy smiled at him. "Are you excited for tonight?" Izzy asked, practically bouncing on her bed.

"Well... yeah I am." Alec said, shoveling some eggs into his mouth. "Jace, has the security been informed about the wedding?"

"Yes." Jace nodded. "They're going to make sure that Johnathan doesn't come in. Or Robert. And not only that, but they'll be staying with Magnus and making sure that he doesn't get hurt and no one comes for him."

"Thank you." Alec said with a smile. "Now, we need to get ready for this wedding."

"We need to prepare for everyone coming in." Luke said. "I'll go and make sure that the downdworlder guests are prepared."

"And I'll go welcome mom and Max." Jace said.

Alec smiled and he looked over at Clary and Izzy. "Can you two-"

"You don't have to ask big brother." Izzy said, cutting him off.

"We'll make sure that he's safe, happy and ready to marry you." Clary said, waving him goodbye and walking out of the room. Alec watched the three of them leave the room.

"Are you feeling alright buddy." Jace asked, patting his shoulder.

"Are you nervous?" Simon asked, wiping his lip.

Alec nodded with a smile. "Yeah." he said. "I mean... I really want to marry him. But what if I say all the wrong things? What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore."

"Alec, Magnus loves you." Simon said. "Wither you say the perfect things or nothing at all, he still loves you."

Alec smiled and nodded. "Damn, and I used to think that you were annoying."

"You still do Alec." Jace said with a laugh. "Don't lie to the daylighter."

* * *

Magnus woke up, feeling all warm and giddy inside. Today was his wedding day. Today he would get married to his Alexander. All of his probelms of the past will be washed away once Alexander becomes his husband. Magnus sat up in the bed, stretching out and yawning. Magnus looked over to his side and saw a note. Most likely from his precious and over protective Alexander. Magnus used his magic to float the note in front of his face as he stretched out his stiff bones.

 _I can't wait to marry you and finally call you mine. Don't worry, I'm just finishing the last bit of planning. But I'll see you soon. Love you._

 _Alexander_

Magnus blushed at how kindhearted his precious Alec was. Magnus stood up from his bed and walked over to the closet that had been emptied for the big day. Magnus looked at the gorgeous suit in front of him. White blazer with silver wall over. Picked out by Izzy himself. Magnus heard a knock at the door and he turned with a smile. "Come in."

Izzy and Clary walked inside, squealing like teenage girls. Magnus laughed as they ran inside and hugged him. "Hello my dearest girls." he said with a smile.

"Oh my goodness Magnus." Clary said with a smile. "Aren't you excited?"

"How could I not be?" Magnus said. "I'm getting married to the love of my life now."

Izzy smiled and cupped his cheek. "Now come on, we need to get started." she said. "Where's your makeup?"

Magnus pointed to the three makeup bags on Alec's desk, and then he heard his cell phone ring. He walked over to it and checked. It was a text message from a number that he didn't know. It read: _Come outside_

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Hey um... Clary, Izzy?" he called. "Could you come with me outside? I just need some fresh air. Pre-wedding jitters."

Clary and Izzy nodded, grabbing one of Alec's jackets and handing it to the soon to be married warlock. Magnus put it on and followed the two female shadowhunters out of the room and out of the Institute. They walked out, Magnus looking around. Clary held up her seraph blade while Izzy held her whip, remembering how over protective that Alec was that he didn't get hurt on their wedding day. Magnus looked around and then he heard the voice. "Hello son."

Izzy and Clary turned on high alert, but all Magnus did was smile. Tere he was. Asmodeus stood right there in front of the Institute, dressed to impress and holding a small gift in his hands. "Hello son." he said.

"Hello father." Magnus replied. "I'm glad that you... that you came to my wedding."

Asmodeus smiled. "I wouldn't pass up the oppurtunity to give my boy away. To a very deserving man." the greater demon looked up and saw the two shadowhunter girls, who were still holding up weapons. "There is no need for that. I'm not here to harm anyone. I'm merely here to celebrate my son's wedding."

Izzy looked over at Magnus. "But with the runes in the Institute, who will you come inside to give him away?"

Asmodeus smiled and he snapped his fingers. He held up a demonic cuff. "This will block my demonic magic. I promise that I won't hurt anyone." Asmodeus looked over at Magnus. "Unless someone tried to hurt you or your groom."

Magnus smiled and nodded. "Come inside." he said. "There's so much to do before the wedding starts."

* * *

Robert was standing in the alley near the Institute. He was tapping his foot a bit impatiently, waiting for Johnathan. He had done what he asked and he had found a way inside the Institute for the wedding. But he needed Johnathan to get here so that he could be rid that damned warlock from his son's life.

Sure enough, a loud thump was heard from behind him. Robert turned and Johnathan stood up from the ground. "Have you found me a way in?" he asked.

Robert nodded, pointing to the door behind him. He drew the unlock rune on it and the door opened. "Here." he said. "Go through here and you'll end up in the cells. From there you can go around The Institute."

"Thank you Mr. Lightwood." Johnathan said, pushing him aside to climb in. Robert moved forward and grabbed his forearm. He still had so many questions.

"How are you going to in without getting detected?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that." Johnathan responded. "But you should get out of here before your precious son finds out that you were apart of ruining his wedding."

Johnathan walked inside the door and it slammed behind him, making Robert jump. He felt a pit in his stomach, like something was obviously wrong. But he ignored it. He was doing the right thing. He knew that he was.

He was stopping his eldest child of making the terrible mistake of marrying a disgusting downworlder.

* * *

Hours had passed at it was almost time for the wedding to commence. Alec stood in Jace's room, since his room was occupied by Magnus, and finished coming and gelling his hair. Magnus would always tell Alec how sexy he looked with his hair pushed all the way back with gel, so he wanted to make Magnus happy by doing his hair the way that he preferred.

Alec heard someone knock lightly on the door and he looked over. "Come on." he called.

Surprisingly, Magnus walked inside the bedroom. He wasn't dressed yet, but he had a tank top on with his boxers. "Hello Alec." he said with a sexy voice.

"Magnus!" Alec yelled in shock, running over to him and grabbing his shoulders. "What are you doing here? You know that Izzy and Clary will kill us both!"

"Well let them." Magnus said, pushing Alec back. "We have a couple moments before I walk down the aisle. And I want to spend that time with you. And only you."

"Oh yeah?" Alec said as he pushed down onto Jace's bed. He suddenly didn't care if Magnus was going to have sex with him on his parabatai's bed."Well, what did you have in mind?"

Magnus stood on top of Alec and he pulled out a few coils of purple rope from behind him. "Maybe you and I go for something I little... kinky?"

Alec smiled and blushed looking at Magnus and his beautiful bare face. "Well then. Go ahead." he said with a shrug.

Magnus laughed and started to kiss Alec. Alec kissed him back, moving his hands to cup his cheeks in his hands. Magnus took Alec's wrists and held them above him, standing just over Jace's headboard. Alec continued kissing his soon to be husband with reckless abandon as he felt the rope start to tightly surround his wrist. Magnus finished tying his wrists to the headboard and he stopped kissing him. Alec moved forward and tried to kiss him again.

"Magnus, stop teasing." Alec said with a giggle, trying to kiss him again.

Magnus jerked back again with a laugh. "Okay, okay." he said. "Almost done sweetie. Just kiss me back, okay?"

Alec nodded and moved forward, putting his lips on Magnus' again and making out with him. Magnus continued to kiss Alec, tying his elbows together also. Magnus stopped kissing him and he smiled down at Alec. "Wow then." Magnus said looking down at Magnus and patting his cheeks pretty hard. "If I knew that it was this easy to capture you, I would have done it a long time ago."

Alec raised his eyebrows as Magnus got off of him. "Magnus?" he called, pulling at his wrists that was tied to the headboard of the bed. "Magnus what... what are you doing?"

Magnus turned over to him and the glamour around him faded. Johnathan know stood before the Lightwood. "No." Alec whispered, yanking at his tied hands. "Where's Magnus?"

"Haven't seen him at all yet." Johnathan answered, shrugging his shoulder and slamming Alec's ankles down on the bed. Alec fought as much as he could, but Johnathan restrained his ankles in a similar fashion that his wrists and elbows were in. "I must say, I commend you for proposing to Magnus. He certainly is a special warlock. But he doesn't deserve you."

Alec moved forward as much as he could and bashed his teeth at the demon blooded shadowhunter. "Touch him and I will kill you!"

Johnathan slammed his fists on Alec's chest, pushing him back down onto the bed. He put his hand over Alec mouth, forcing him to be silent. Johnathan looked around the bedroom and grabbed a long ACE bandage that Jace kept in his drawers and he shoved it in Alec's mouth. He tied it in front of his mouth rather than the back and let him go. Alec turned his body around, trying to fight the ropes, which made Johnathan laugh.

"Well then, I guess that I have to go and get ready for this so called wedding of the year." Johnathan said, grabbing Alec's stele from Jace desk and running it over his glamour rune. Johnathan slowly morphed in front of Alec's eyes into himself. Johnathan looked over at the mirror and smiled. "I must say, I have never done a better job at a glamour." he said, making Alec shake from hearing his own voice. "Don't you think so?"

Alec yelled at him. But that came out was muffled screams. Johnathan smiled. "Must be a good thing that Wayland's bedroom is so high up in the Institute. No one will hear you." he grabbing the comb and quickly smoothed down the hair that belonged to Alec's body. Johnathan walked over and grabbed the white and silver wedding suit that Alec was supposed to wear. Johnathan threw it one and looked at himself in the mirror. "Now, if you don't mind. I have a slave to capture." Johnathan looked over at the real Alec and he waved at him. "See you never dearest Alexander."

Alec screamed at him, jerking to breath free from the rope on his arms and ankles. He needed to get free. He had to get free. Magnus was in danger. Until he got free, he prayed that Jace or Izzy or Clary, or even fucking Asmodeus would know that something was wrong that the Alec standing near the aisle wasn't really him.


	10. Alec

_**I don't understand what's so difficult? Someone please #SaveShadowhunters! It's been a month and a half already, goddamn.**_

 _ **Also, two things. One, I've been looking at Johnathan as the new actor, Luke Baines, ever since he was annouced to play the character. And two, I don't really know who I ship Izzy with. I like Rizzy and I like Sizzy, but I don't love them as much as Malec. So... yeah.**_

* * *

Izzy slowly allowed the wedding guests inside the tent. Her smile was wide as everyone admired the decor and the flowers. "Isabelle." called a voice. Izzy turned and smiled at who was there. It was Raphael, dressed in one of his elegant navy blue blazers. "Nice to see you. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm... recovering." she said with a smile, rubbing the ends of her bridesmaids dress. Magnus allowed Izzy and Clary to pick the dresses, since he was too busy with Alec, and Izzy and Clary chose a short icy blue lace dress that would match Magnus' preferred theme. "Um... Magnus wanted you to sit in the front. Right there next to Luke and Simon."

"Ah." Raphael said with a nod, looking at where his fellow downworlders were. "Thank you. Also-" The head vampire held up a box wrapped in white lace wrapping paper. "I had no idea where to put this."

"I'll take care of it." Izzy said, taking it. "I'll just put it with the others. Thank you so much for coming."

"Not a problem Isabelle. I'll see you soon." Raphael walked off to his seat. Isabelle handed the gift to a passing servant handing out sparkling water and told her to put with the other gift. "Oh. Hello Catarina." she said waving to the blue warlock with an infant in her arms.

"Hello Isabelle." she said with a smile. "Where should little miss flower girl go?"

"Clary's back there. She'll show Madzie here to go." Izzy said, giving Madzie a bop on the nose. Catarina but Madzie down and whispered at her where to go. Madzie ran off and Catarina and Izzy shared a laugh.

"I just wish that Ragnor was here." Catarina whispered. "I know that the two were always at each others throats, but Ragnor loved Magnus. He always told me how much he wanted to see Magnus get married."

"He's looking down at Magnus." Izzy said, smiling at her sympathetically.

"Thank you Isabelle. Shall I see you at the reception?"

"Yes. Yes you shall." Izzy waved goodbye as Catarina walked over to her seat with Raphael and Luke and Simon. Izzy turned back to welcoming guests and she smiled widely at who was running towards her. "Max!" she yelled, ignoring her tall hells and knelling down to pull the young boy into her arms. Max hugged her back. "Look at you! You look so handsome!"

"It was a hassle to put him in that tie, but at least he's wearing it."

Izzy looked up and smiled, putting Max back down. "Hello mother." she said, hugging her as well.

Mayse Lightwood had a very difficult life recently. She had been de-runed and banned from the Institute. Her life changed a lot, but she changed as well. She became more laid back, more calm and happy. She even started a romantic relationship with Luke that was still pretty ongoing. "You look beautiful sweetheart." she said, looking down at the dress and the tall heels she was in. "I'm guessing that Magnus allowed you to pick the bridesmaids dress?"

Izzy smiled and nodded. "Yes. You know him, he was too busy being cushy and sweet with Alec. You and Max are going be seated right there in the row behind Luke."

"Your father isn't coming is he?" Maryse asked with a frown. "I would hate for him to ruin you brother's special night."

"No." said Jace as he walked up to his mother from behind and hugged her. Maryse chucked as she was swiftly swung from side to side by her adopted son. "Alec and I spoke to him. He is not coming an inch close to this wedding. Alec made sure of it."

"Well that's good." she said, she took Max's hand in hers. "Come on Max. Let's hurry up and sit."

Maryse led her son to her seats. Jace looked over at Izzy. "Where's Clary?" Jace asked.

"I'm here." Clary said, walking inside along side Helen and Aline. The two Clave representatives were smiling hand in hand. They both wore a silver dress that matched Magnus' wedding theme.

"Hello Johnathan." Helen said with a smile. "Isabelle. Clary Fairchild and I were just speaking about her punishment from making a wish."

Jace cursed at himself, remembering that Clary was technically still a Clave fugitive. "Helen, let us explain-" he tried, but Aline held her hand up.

"No need." Aline said with a smile. "We cleared Clary of all charges. Isn't that right sweetheart?"

Helen smiled and rubbed Aline's palm in her hand. "That's correct. We took Clary's words to heart. Having a wish with that much power is dangerous. No one should have it. No wonder downworlders have a problem trusting us."

"So... Clary isn't a fugitive?" Izzy asked, smiling at her red-headed friend.

"No Isabelle. She is fine." Aline looked over at Helen. "Now, where should we sit? We're excited to see Mr. Lightwood marry who he loves for once."

Clary smiled and pointed ahead. "Alec wanted you both to be in the front. You're both right there on the left row across from Maryse."

The two nodded and walked over to their seats. "How does Alec feel right now ace?" Clary asked.

"I don't know." Jace said, his hand lingered to his parabatai bond. "It's a mix of emotions. He's... he's angry, he's sad, he's confused, he's frustrated."

"It's probably just him being nervous." Izzy said, crossing her arms. "Maybe we should go and check on him."

"No need." called the voice of one of the grooms.

Alec walked inside with a smile on his face. He was smoothing out his hair and he gave a one armed hug to Jace. "Alec, are you feeling okay?" Clary asked.

"I'm not sure." Alec said with a shrug. "This is all just really new to me. I'm so nervous."

"Don't worry Alec." Clary said to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "This time you're marrying someone you love and not for someone else."

Alec smiled at Clary and put his hand on hers. He winked over at Izzy and started walking over to the altar where Brother Zachariah was waiting. Jace looked over at Alec with a strange eyebrow dance. "What's wrong Jace?" Izzy asked as he directed more guests to their seats.

"I don't know... it's just... something doesn't feel right with Alec." Jace said. "Our bond it's... it's calling out to me but he's right there."

"Weddings make people confused Jace." Izzy said. "People are a mix of emotions on their wedding days or nights. And Alec is marrying Magnus of all people. Not Lydia. So he's just scared that he'll say all the wrong things or something. Just give Magnus some time."

"Speaking of time, it's time for us to start." Clary said, checking a watch that she glamoured just in case. "Magnus will be here any moment."

Izzy nodded and Jace and her walked over to the altar to stand right next to Alec on the right of him. Alec was smiling widely, waiting for Magnus to come down the aisle. Clary and Jace walked over to the piano, where Underhill was playing a guitar and Jace started to play the piano. Clary held up a microphone and started to sing a song that Magnus and Alec chose for her to sing.

Clary started to sing War of Hearts, a song that Magnus and Alec chose together because it marked their love for each other. Clary sang the song into the microphone slowly:

 _Come to me, in the night hours_

 _I will wait for you_

 _And I can't sleep, 'cause thoughts devour_

 _Thoughts of you consume_

Jace and Underhill started hum along with the end of the verse. The doors of the tent opened and Madzie walked out, dressed in a cute icy blue dress. She was waving her magic around. It created flower petals and it fell onto the aisle. And then, there was Magnus. Alec's smile widened and he blushed at the sight of Magnus. Jace continued humming the song, but he felt that something was wrong with his parabatai. Magnus had one arm in his father's and Jace noticed as Alec tensed up a bit. But Clary continued singing.

 _I can't help but love you_

 _Even though I try not to_

 _I can't help but want you_

 _I know that I'd die without you_

Asmodeus walked Magnus down the aisle. Magnus was smiling as he approached Alec. Magnus was dressed in his white blazer and suit, with sliver on the ends and on the cuffs. He had a silver circlet on his head with a white teardrop diamond hanging down from him. Alec blushed at how beautiful Magnus looked, but he tensed up at how intimidating Asmodeus looked. Aline and Helen quickly whispered about how they didn't know Magnus' father was a king of Edom and went back to admiring the ceremony. He walked Magnus up to the aisle and he looked at his son. "Take care of him Lightwood." he said to him, beforing giving Magnus a kiss on the forehead. Asmodeus walked back down to his seat and Underhill put down the guitar to sit next to Asmodeus.

Jace and Clary stood up and walked over to stand next to Alec. Magnus took Alec's hand in his and he smiled. Alec smiled down at him. "Today, we are to celebrate the love between a shadowhunter and downworlder." said Brother Zachariah. "We are here to celebrate the union between Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane."

Jace felt something wrong and he quickly pulled out a seraph blade that he had. Clary looked over at him. "Jace what are you doing?" she whispered.

"Trust me." he whispered back, before slicing his palm. The two looked over at Alec, who was still smiling at Magnus. Jace shook his head and put the blade back in his pocket.

Brother Zachariah spoke again, raising his hands up to the audience. "If anyone has any objection between this union, please speak now. Or may the angel hold your objection forever."

"I do." Jace yelled, stepping out. Everyone gasped. Magnus looked over at Jace with worry and pure betrayal in his eyes. "Because you're not by parabatai."

Jace punched "Alec" in the face and he fell down off of the altar. Magnus gasped and saw how the glamour around him faded. All the shadowhunters pulled out their seraph blades, while Raphael and Simon bared their fangs, Luke reached for his gun and Catarina and Madzie held up their magic. Asmodeus ran over to the altar and put his hands in front of Magnus protectively. The glamour fulled dropped and Johnathan looked up at them with pure anger in his eyes. Magnus thanked the angel that Jace noticed somewhere was wrong. "Where's Alec?!" Jace yelled, pointing his blade at the imposter.

Johnathan's eyes went over to Magnus and Asmodeus. Magnus was beginning to shake from fear of being so close to the Morgenstern boy. "Come on now Asmodeus. You can't keep him protected forever."

Magnus shot a red flare of angry magic at him. The magic held him down and Johnathan groaned in pain. "Keep him down!" Aline yelled, taking order. Magnus ran away from his father and he ran out of the wedding tent. Izzy nodded over at Jace, who ran after him. Raphael and Clary followed behind the warlock and worried shadowhunter. Magnus ran up the steps of the Institute, looking around for Alec. His heart was hammering. He was beginning to have a panic attack. He was so worried for his fiance. He prayed that Johnathan didn't hurt him. That Johnathan didn't take his Alexander away from him. Magnus stopped running and clutched his chest, falling forwards. "Magnus!" Raphael called, running over to him with his vampire speed and catching him.

"What happened to him?" Clary asked, stopping her running and looking down at her friend with worry. "Did Johnathan do something to him? Is he okay?"

"He's having a panic attack." Raphael answered, holding the shaking Magnus. "Go find Alec."

Jace took Clary's arm and he started to rune with her. "ALec was in my room getting ready." Jace said. "We should check there."

Clary nodded, trying her best to keep up with Jace in her heels. When they reached the stairs, Jace pulled Clary over his shoulder and ran up the stairs with her to his bedroom. He set her down and slammed his shoulder on the door. It was locked no doubt. "Clary." he called out to her.

Clary pulled out her stele, which she always kept on her since her mother was killed by a demon. She drew the unlock rune and waited for it to glow. Once it faded, Jace kicked the door open as hard as he could. The door fell off the hinges, which Clary reminded herself to fix later. Jace ran inside and sighed in relief. Alec was tied with his hands above him on the bed. "Alec." he said, running over and starting to saw away the ropes on his elbows and wrists. Clary walked over and pressed her stele on the ropes that tied Alec's ankles. The stele slowly burned the ropes until the snapped off. Jace freed Alec's arms and Alec tore out the ACE bandage that was his gag. "Where's Magnus?" he yelled, getting off the bed. "Where is he?"

"Downstairs." Clary said, drawing a healing rune on his hand for his rope burns.

"Is he hurt?" Alec asked, and both Jace and Clary went silent. "Is he hurt Clary?!"

"He's... he's-" Jace tried to explain but Alec cursed at himself. He took Clary's stele and activated one of his runes. He ran out of the room and jumped off the railings of the stairs. Jace grabbed Clary again and ran down the stairs to get to Alec. Alec looked down the hall and saw Magnus leaning against a wall, shaking hard. "Magnus." Alec called, running over to him and taking him into his arms. "Is he hurt? Did Johnathan get to him? Is he hurt?!"

"No." Raphael said. "He's just worried about you."

Alec pulled Magnus so that his head rested in his lap and he rubbed his hair reassuringly. "Magnus... breath sweetheart. Breathe with me. Just breathe Magnus. Breathe with me okay. Take a breath. In."

Magnus took in a deep breath, listening to Alec's voice. "Good... good." Alec said. "Now out."

Magnus let out the breath he took. Alec continued to whisper to him to keep breathing in and out. "What happened?" asked Aline as he approached, her heels removed and gone. "Is he... is Magnus-"

"He's fine Aline." Alec said, pulling Magnus close so that his head rested in the crook of his neck where his deflect rune was. "He just had a panic attack. Did Johnathan hurt any of you?"

"No." she said. "Everyone is fine. Underhill and Izzy is leading everyone to one of the guest halls. Helen and Lucian were able to put Johnathan in chains and is leading him to the cell. I am so sorry that your wedding was ruined again."

"No need to apologize." Alec said. "We're all safe and that's what matters. You and Helen and everyone else is welcome to stay here in the Institute until this in sorted out. And if any of you want to leave, I can ask Catarina to make you a portal back to Idris."

"No need. We will stay and see this through."

Aline walked off and Alec looked down at Magnus. "Mags..." he whispered. "Are you alright? Are you tired?"

Magnus nodded, not letting Alec go. Alec pulled his hands under Magnus' knees and pulled him up into a bridal carry, something Alec he would be able to after he and Magnus put rings on each other. "Clary." Alec called. "Look... I know that he's your brother but-"

"Go ahead." Clary said. "Make him talk. He hurt my friend."

Alec nodded and he looked over at Jace and Raphael. "You too make him talk. Make him hurt. I'll join you after I take care of Magnus."

"Take your time shadowhunter." Raphael said. "We'll take care of him."

Alec nodded and carried Magnus away.


	11. Union

_**#SaveShadowhunters**_

* * *

Alec unlocked the door to Magnus' loft after what seemed like forever of being inside of it. Alec and Magnus both agreed to not step foot in that apartment until Alec or anyone else found Johnathan and got rid of him for good. Alec walked inside the apartment, Magnus still tightly clutched in his arms, and he walked over to their bedroom. The bed still had Magnus' favorite red velvet sheets, pillowcases and Magnus fluffy blood red throw. Alec walked over to the bed and slowly laid Magnus down on the bed. Magnus clutched Alec's tank top tightly. "No." he whispered. "Please... please don't leave me."

"Never Mags." Alec said, taking off his boots and cupping Magnus' cheeks. "Can I... can I undress you Magnus?"

Magnus blushed and he smiled. He nodded. Alec removed Magnus' blazer and unbuttoned his collared shirt. Alec took of his silver and diamond circlet. "This is beautiful." Alec said. "I wish I would have been able to see you wear this when you walked down the aisle."

"I wish I could have seen the real you up on that altar. And kiss you when we were officially named husband and husband." Magnus said, once he was just in his boxers. Alec lightly pushed him down onto the pillows and threw the soft throw over his body. Alec smiled at his beautiful warlock and climbing onto the bed next to him. "I'm never leaving you." Alec pulled Magnus close to his chest and into a spooning cuddle. "I'm so sorry Magnus. I'm sorry that our wedding was ruined."

"It wasn't ruined Alec. As long as you're with me, our wedding is not and will not be ruined." Magnus kissed Alec's knuckles. "I was so worried. I thought that... that Johnathan killed you. That he took you away from me."

"No. I will never leave you." Alec said, rubbing his visible temple to comfort him.

"Where is he now?" Magnus asked.

"Aline said that they were bringing him down to the cells. She said that she was going to call Jia so that she could make a statement about the attack on you. Accords were broken, so rest assured that Johnathan will get what's coming to him." Alec licked his lips and intertwined his fingers in Magnus' ringed ones. "I love you."

Magnus chuckled and moved his body over so that he and Alec could finally look at each other face to face. "I love you too. And if you think that for a minute that this is over... it's not. You and I aren't going anywhere Alexander. Nowhere. At all."

Alec smiled and he leaned forward to give Magnus a passionate kiss. Until he heard the apartment start to vibrate. Alec looked up and put a hand over Magnus' chest to protect him. Magnus recognized the vibration as a portal opening and he put a hand over Alec's. The vibration stopped a voice called towards the two. "Magnus?" he called.

"It's okay Alec." Magnus said, getting up from the bed. Alec wrapped the throw over Magnus' shoulders and stood with him as he walked over to the living room. Asmodeus stood in the center, still dressed in the black and red suit that he wore in at the almost wedding. "Father." Magnus said with a fake grin, putting his hand in Alec's for reassurance. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because you needed to know." the king of Edom said. "Johnathan has seemed to escape."

"What?!" Alec yelled. "How? Our dungeons are made to keep in demons and shadowhunters alike."

"He seemed to have had help. Seeming as he is from Edom and his mother is the queen of Edom, he must have used some of her demons." Asmodeus looked over at Magnus. "Are you okay son?"

Magnus nodded, moving closer to Alec so that he could be held close and hugged. Asmodeus nodded and crossed his arms. "Magnus..." he called. "I know that this is probably the last thing that seems important right now, but... but I might have a way to help you after the wedding ordeal."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

"I mean... that I can marry you two. Right here. Right now."

Alec and Magnus' eyes opened wide and they looked over at each other. "What?" Alec asked.

"Father... are you... are you serious?" Magnus asked again.

"I might be the king of Edom and a greater demon, but I was an angel. I was one of Raziel's best angels before I went down hill. Even with my demon side, I can still conduct a wedding." Asmodeus smiled. "The best part is that I can joined you two together as a shadowhunter and downworlder because I am a fallen angel." Asmodeus walked closer to the two. He held out his hand to Alec. "May I see your stele Mr. Lightwood?"

Alec looked over at Magnus for a little conformation. "Mags... do you want to do this? Do you... do you want to get married to me?"

Magnus smiled and took Alec's cheek in his hand. "I meant what I said back there. We're not going anywhere. We're never going to leave each other. Never. I'm in this if you are."

Alec blushed. How could he say no to someone so beautiful and someone so kind to him. Alec pulled out his stele and he handed it to Asmodeus. The tip of it turned red as soon as it was in his hands. "Okay." he said. "First things first."

He snapped his fingers and Magnus and Alec were suddenly standing right in front of each other. Their boxers were gone and they were suddenly dressed in similar golden suits, only Magnus now had a golden circlet on his head with a hanging red rose on it. They both looked around the apartment, seeing that they were surrounded by lit candles in roses. Asmodeus was smiling at the two. "This is my son's wedding. I'm going to pull out the best." Magnus face palmed in embarressment and Alec just laughed. "Now. Do you two have vows that you would like to say to one another before I begin?"

Alec looked over at Magnus and he took Magnus' hands in his. "Magnus... you changed me as soon as you walked inside my wedding. You changed my life. You made me accept myself when I was dealing with internalized homophobia. You made me myself. And I love you so much for that." Alec wiped away a tear falling from Magnus' eye, not wanting for his makeup to be ruined. "You will always be mine and I will always be yours. I will always think of you when I'm away from you. I will always love you when I come home and I will always protect you."

Magnus chuckled and wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes anyways. He waved his blue magic over his face so that his dripping makeup disappeared and his eyeliner became waterproof. "Alexander... I never thought... I never thought that we would be such a great match. But when I first saw you storm inside my loft and shoot an arrow inside one of those Circle members... I knew I was in love. You taught me so many things. That my past with my mother and with Valentine doesn't define my future and that I can do anything I put my mind to." Magnus wiped away tears and smiled widely. "I will be yours and your will be mine. We will stay together and be one... forever."

Magnus and Alec looked over at Asmodeus. He smiled and snapped his fingers. Alec's and Magnus' engagement rings transformed before their eyes into simple golden band rings. Magnus smiled at them and looked up at Alec. Alec smiled back at him and he pressed their foreheads together. Asmodeus coughed a bit loudly, getting the two lovers attention. Magnus and Alec cleared their throats and went back to holding their hands. The king of Edom held up the red tipped stele. "Now, I shall draw the ceremonial wedded union rune." he said.

"But... but Magnus is a downworlder. He has demon blood. No offense." Alec said.

"None taken darling."

Alec started gripping Magnus' still ringed hands a bit tighter. "Will the rune work?"

"I'm a fallen angel." Asmodeus said. "This will work on Magnus. Trust me."

Alec sighed and nodded. He held out his hand and allowed for him to draw the rune on his his hand. It burned just like any other rune that was drawn on his body and he watched as it glowed. Asmodues waited for Alec to move his shirt a bit so that he can draw the identical rune on his pectoral. Asmodeus turned to Magnus and he smiled at him. "Son?" he said.

Magnus sighed a happy sigh and held out his hand to his father. Alec watched with a wide smile and red blush as Asmodeus drew the same rune on Magnus' hand. The hand that he had kissed so many times. Asmodues looked up and unbuttoned Magnus' buttoned up shirt for him. Alec took in a deep breath, not wanting to see Magnus' scars from his captivity with Valentine. Asmodeus allowed Alec to move closer and hold Magnus' elbows as he drew the rune. Magnus had never felt the pain of a rune, but it wasn't really a pain that bothered him. Asmodeus pulled away the stele and smiled. "A rune on the hand. A rune on the heart. A union is born." Alec and Magnus smiled at one another and they moved closer into each other's arms. "I know pronounce you, shadowhunter and husband. You may kiss the groom."

Alec pulled Magnus into his arms and kissed him with all his love and passion. Magnus kissed kin back and held his face in his. Asmodeus smiled at his son looking so happy. He vanished in the blink of an eye and allowed the two the privacy. Alec pulled Magnus up into his arms and kissed him hard. "I love you." Alec said in between kisses. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you too Alexander." Magnus said, kissing Alec back. "Now... will you please stop teasing me with those wonderful kisses of yours and please consummate this wedding."

"Anything for you." Alec said, slamming Magnus down on the bed. "Anything for my husband."

"Your husband." Magnus repeated, wrapping his legs over Alec's back as he leaned over his body. "And your my husband."

"Yes I am." Alec said, capturing Magnus' lips in his own as Magnus kissed him back and tried to rip off Alec clothes. "Wouldn't be easier for you to just snap your fingers and magic this restricting clothes away?"

"It would... but I want to worship your beautiful runed body Alexander. Especially that gorgeous rune on your body that says that you and I are one." Magnus said kissing his husband now and cherishing this moment.

* * *

Johnathan walked inside Sebastian's old apartment, his demons following him. "Damned parabatai bond! Damned Jace Herondale! Damned Bane!" He yelled, punching the dry wall nearest to him and leaving a dent. The demons circled around the apartment, waiting for orders from one of Edom's princes. Johnathan sighed and ran a hand through the blonde hair that he inherited from Valentine.

"Oh don't worry... don't worry Bane, you'll be mine soon enough." Johnathan said. He turned back over to his demons. "Rest now demons. Tomorrow... we will grab that warlock. I have a feeling that he's in that loft. We will go and we will take him with us to Edom. But there is one thing that you cannot forget and that you cannot ignore. Knock out that shadowhunter lover of his."

* * *

The night ended and the sun roseon a new day. Alec laid in the bed in the loft, holding Magnus close to his chest. Their night after their wedding with Asmodeus was magical. The two of them spent hours making love to one another, switching from top and bottom and kissing the wedded union rune on their pectorals and their hands. Alec rubbed Magnus' hair, inhaling his precious scent of sandalwood and cinnamon. He nuzzled his neck into Magnus' shoulder and the warlock started to chuckle. "Good morning husband." Magnus said, taking Alec's hand in his. Magnus rubbed Alec's new wedding ring.

"Good morning husband." Alec said back, sitting up and pushing Magnus on his stomach. Alec started to gently massage Magnus' back and shoulder. Magnus smiled and blushed.

"What's the special occasion dearest?" Magnus asked as he felt Alec's comfortable hands rub over his bare back.

"I just married the most beautiful man on planet earth." Alec said, kissing one of Magnus' shoulder blades. "Do I need an excuse?"

"No. No you do not my precious Alexander." Magnus smiled. "So... after we be rid New York of Johnathan and his obsession over what belongs to you... where should we go for our honeymoon?"

Alec smiled and he hummed as he got closer to Magnus' ear. "How about we go away to nice, tropical island. Izzy and Clary said that those are the best places to go for honeymoons."

"And you agree?" Magnus asked, turning over and putting his arms around Alec's neck.

"I'd agree to literally anything if it meant that I spent some precious alone time with you." Alec responded, kissing Magnus.

Magnus kissed back, a blush growing on his cheeks. "So... if you're think tropical getaway, how about... Puerto Rico? I have a nice little beach house down there back when I was a warlock in training. What do you think?"

"I'd go anywhere with you Mags."

Alec moved forward and slowly kissed Magnus. This kiss more loving and passionate than the kiss from before, which was hungry and needing. Magnus held Alec's cheeks and leaned down so that they could hopefully have another romantic moment, when they felt the apartment start to shake again. Alec let go of Magnus' lips and looked around. "Is your father coming back to be overprotective of you?" Alec asked with a joking smile. But Magnus wasn't returning the smile or even returning the understanding of the joke. He frowned, looking troubled. Alec frowned with him and held Magnus up in his arms.

"This... this isn't my father." Magnus said, his cat eyes starting to show from fear and protectiveness for his new husband. "Someone's here."

Alec grabbed his stele, which was right next to phone on the nightstand and he ran his hand over his vision rune. Alec looked out into the distance and his vision showed him who was coming. He growled, his hands clutching Magnus tighter. "Alexander..." Magnus called, getting his attention was the rune stopped. "Who is it?"

"It's... it's Johnathan." he said to Magnus. Magnus snapped his fingers and the beautiful shadowhunter in front of him was clothed in battle gear. Alec's bow was in his hands and his quiver was filled with arrows. Alec looked over to Magnus and he cupped his cheek. "Stay here. Put up your wards. Call Jace. Hide under the bed." Alec said, kissing Magnus quickly and handing him his phone from their beside table. "Stay safe. I'll be back. I promise."

Alec got up to walk off, but Magnus grabbed his wrists. "Let me come with you." he said.

"No." Alec said. "It will just make it easier for him to get to you and I won't let that happen." Alec grabbed Magnus hand, looking at his precious cat eyes. "Don't let him find you. I know that once you put up the wards, your magic will be weak and so will you. So you have to hide here. But don't... don't let him get you. Over my dead body will you be taken away from me again!"

Magnus sighed and nodded. "Okay. But... please stay safe."

"I promise." Alec said, kissing him quickly again. "I love you. Husband."

"I love you too. Husband." Magnus said back, slowly letting Alec's hand go as he ran out of the loft. Magnus sighed and he used his magic to put up his strongest wards against the apartment. Magnus fell to the ground, shaking from how much magic he used to protect himself. Magnus crawled from the ground to under his bed. He breathed slowly and quietly, praying to everyone that Alexander would be safe. Magnus moved his hand to Alec's phone and he opened it with his fingerprint. He pressed Jace's contact and hurriedly pressed the device to his ear.


	12. Ring

_**#SaveShadowhunters & #BoycottFreeform**_

* * *

Jace angrily rammed his fists into the punching bag, not wanting or caring to stop. He kept punching and punching, sweat falling from his hair and dropping onto the glass floor below him. "Jace." called the voice of his little sister. Jace looked up for a moment at Izzy, and then went back to punching. "How many times have you used your stamina rune today?"

"A lot." Jace said, punching the bag once more and feeling his wrist move out of place. Jace held his hand a bit and bit his lip.

"Why are you training so hard?" Izzy asked, pulling out her stele and running over Jace's healing rune.

"Because Johnathan escaped. Why else?" Jace said. "Have you heard anything from Alec?"

"No. But... he feels... fine." Jace said, wiping the sweat from his body and running his hand over his parabatai rune. "He feels more than fine. Happy."

"Happy?" Izzy said, crossing her legs. "That's a first. Especially for Alec."

"Something good must have happened with Magnus."

The sound of heels clacking interrupted their talking and they turned to their side. Clary approached them, holding something in her hand "Hey Clary." Izzy said with a smile.

"Hey Iz." Clary said with a smile. "Hey Jace... your phone is ringing. It's Alec."

"Oh thank the angel. I was wondering about him." Jace took the phone and kissed Clary's cheek. "How's your mark Clary?" Izzy asked, pointing at the mark that Lilith left on her skin.

"It's healed and it's stopped pulsing." Clary said.

"The powers that it used to have must have decactivated as you healed. Maybe that's how you couldn't feel Johnathan when he was glamoured as Alec." Jace said, answering the phone call and beginning to talk to Alec. "Hey buddy. I've been wondering about you. Are you okay?"

"Jace... it's Magnus." called the voice.

"Magnus..." Jace asked, looking over at Clary and Izzy with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you calling me from Alec's phone?"

"Valentine is here." Magnus said. "At the loft. Please... please... my magic is weak and I don't know if Alec is going to need help."

"Okay, okay. Magnus, breathe." Jace said. "We'll be there soon. Where are you right now?"

"I'm hiding inside my loft."

"Then stay where you are, we're coming to get you okay?" Jace hung up the phone and looked up at the two girls. "Magnus and Alec are in trouble."

"Johnathan?" Clary asked, hand going to the mark.

"Johnathan." Jace said, confirming her thoughts. "Come on. Alec needs us. Clary."

"You got it." Clary said, pulling out her own stele and drawing her portal rune. She held it out to the air. A golden portal opened and shot wind at the three. Jace pulled on a shirt and his jacket and he grabbed his seraph blade and handed Clary her two blades and the three ran inside the portal.

* * *

Alec activated his speed rune and he ran as fast as he could to get the roof of their loft. Alec held his bow tighter as he kicked the door open. Sure enough, Magnus' magic was right. Johnathan was sitting atop of one of the dragon like demon as it circled around the roof of the loft with a few others. He had some kind of bag over his shoulder, his must have something for Magnus in it and that he would use to kidnap him. Alec held up bow and shot the arrow at the demon that Johnathan was riding on. The demon turned to ash and ichor, but Johnathan fell down on the ground. "Hello again... Alexander." Johnathan said, smiling and twirling a serpah sword in his hands.

"I'm giving you one warning." Alec said, knocking another arrow into the bow and pulling the bowstring. "Leave now or I will send you back down to Edom."

Johnathan was going to make a comeback at the shadowhunter, but he saw a golden plain ring on his finger with the hand he held the bow with. His face became red and he gripped his hands into fists seeing the wedding ring. They were married. They had been married. "You... married him? You married... Magnus?!" he growled. He shook his head and allowed his glamour to fall down and his burned skin showed.

Alec gripped his bow tighter and he took a step closer. "Take your demons and leave." he yelled. "Now!"

Johnathan looked up at the demons that were still circling the loft. Johnathan snapped his fingers and started to walk closer to Alec. Before Alec could let the arrow flew to Johnathan, all four of the demons screeched loudly. Alec dropped his bow and covers his ears. But it didn't stop the sounds. Alec's ears started to bleed and dripped down his earlobes. Johnathan punched Alec in the stomach and he fell down to his knees in pain. Johnathan held out his hand, making the demons stop their screams. He pressed his foot onto Alec's chest and held him down as Alec weakly tried to fight his way free.

"So... what are you going to do to me once I get your precious husband now?" Johnathan asked.

"Touch him... and you are dead." Alec threatened through gritted teeth, holding Johnathan's ankle to try and move him away.

Johnathan smiled and looked up at his demons, how stopped flying and slowly were approaching Alec like he was the prey. "Watch him will you." he said, before removing his boot and walking away. Alec tried to get up on his knees and chase after him, when the demons started to circle him. Alec growled at them and moved forward to grab one of arrows. One of the dragon demons swiped their tails at Alec's chest and made him fall back down. Alec landed on his back and he gripped his shoulder from the pain that started to shoot through him. Alec tried to get back up, but another tail slammed his chest. He yelled out as pain shot through him. Alec's vision started to blur as the tails continuously slammed onto his chest, arms and legs. Alec swore to the angel that he heard his ribs cracking as the tails hit him more and more and more.

A golden portal opened on the roof and three recognizable shadowhunters came out. "ALEC!" Jace yelled, running as fast as he could towards one of the demons. He stabbed it in the back of the demon and ran up it's back as it screamed in pain before it exploded into ichor and black dust. Jace ran over to Alec and cradled his parabatai in his arms. Izzy cracked her whip at the remaining demons while Clary swung her blades around.

"Hey buddy." Jace said, drawing the healing rune on Alec. "Calm down..."

"No... no..." Alec said, swiping Jace away. "Magnus... get to Magnus... please Jace..."

Jace looked up at Clary and Izzy, who were done destroying the deoms attacking Alec. "Take care for Alec." he said, moving Alec's body into Izzy and Clary's arms.

"Where are you going?" Izzy asked, rubbing her brother's temples and hair for comfort.

"To get Magnus to safety." Jace yelled, running past them and towards Johnathan and Magnus.

* * *

Magnus laid under his and Alec's bed, shaking from fear and waiting for Alec to come and bring him to safety. He started to hear a loud screech come from upstairs. Magnus worried about Alexander, but he stayed under the bed. It could have been a trap for Magnus to come running. And he promised Alec that he would stay hidden until he or Jace came to rescue him.

Magnus gasped when he heard a loud slamming coming from the front door. Magnus put a hand over his own mouth to prevent him from speaking and giving away his hiding spot. Magnus' ears popped from a loud explosion and he saw his front door fall of the hinges and smoke fill the living room. A dark red and black feet walked inside the room and Magnus watched as they morphed into black combat boots and jeans. "Oh Magnus!" Johnathan's angry voice yelled. "Where are you? I've seen you disobeyed me! I see that you married that shadowhunter!"

Magnus pressed his own hand harder on his mouth, trying to keep himself quiet as the feet started walking around his loft. "Come out, come out wherever you are little warlock. We have a wonderful vacation planned for us down in Edom. You just need to come out." he yelled as he walked inside the bedroom. "Are you hiding from me Magnus? Because if you are..." The bed was thrown to the other side of the room and Magnus screamed as soon as Johnathan was hovering over him. "I love to play games."

Johnathan rushed forward to gripped Magnus' wrists. Magnus kicked as hard as he could to get free, but Johnathan seemed to be stronger now. His kicks did nothing as Johnathan pulled him and held him down on his stomach. He put down his bag and held Magnus up from his neck. "Do me a favor and stay still pet." Johnathan whispered into Magnus' ear as a dampening cuff was slapped on his wrist. Magnus no longer felt his magic and his skin became paler. He struggled to breathe properly as Johnathan tied his hands behind him with white rope.

"Stop fighting it and maybe I'll be nice when we head down to our little kingdom." he threatened as he tied Magnus' knees and ankles. Johnathan grabbed Magnus hand and slowly started to pull off his wedding ring. "No!" Magnus screamed, struggling hard.

Johnathan pulled out the ring and eyed it. "You won't be needing this." he said, slamming it on the ground. "Now let's go pet, my throne in Edom awaits us."

Johnathan grabbed Magnus by his stomach and held him under his armpit like he was a bag of rice. "No... no Johnathan please..." Magnus begged as the man started walking away with him.

Johnathan laughed and he made a turn towards the now blown up exit. But Magnus heard the crunch of boots hitting wood. Magnus looked up and saw Jace walking inside the loft, holding a seraph blade up at Johnathan. "Jace Herondale." Johnathan said with a smile. "Come to take what belongs to me?"

"You hurt my parabatai." Jace yelled. "I won't let you destroy him by taking Magnus away from him."

"If you're trying to stop me, you'll fail." Johnathan said, pulling out a small dagger from the bag he brought along. He put it up to Magnus' neck. "Step away from the door... now."

Jace growled and he put his blade away. He put his hand up and walked away from the door. "Magnus... I-"

"It's okay Jace." Magnus said. "Tell Alec that I love him."

Johnathan smiled at Jace and kicked him in the stomach, making him hit the bookshelf behind him and cutting his back and arms. "Time to go." Johnathan said, carrying Magnus towards his balcony. Johnathan walked out of the loft and whistled loudly. A flying demon fly over to the two and rested as Johnathan climbed on.

"Magnus!" Jace yelled, trying to get up and save him, but falling back down and wincing in pain.

Magnus cried as he was lifted onto the demon and it started to fly off.

* * *

Alec ran down the steps of the loft, trying to hurry to get to Magnus. He slammed into the walls as unconsciousness and exhaustion was washing over him. He needed rest after being healed from such dangerous injures. But he didn't care. He needed to get to Magnus. He needed to make sure that he was okay. That Johnathan didn't get to him. "Alec, wait!" Izzy called for him. "Wait Alec, you need to rest!"

"Hold on a minute Alec." Clary called, running down the steps after him.

Alec ignored the two of them and ran over to their loft. He stoped in shock when he saw that the door had been blown to bits from an agressive unlock rune on Magnus' wards. "No..." he cried, running inside with reckless abandon or care. "NO!"

He looked around, seeing debris everywhere. He looked over and saw Jace on the ground, gripping his shoulder which was bleeding. Alec ran over to Jace and run a stele over his own healing rune. "Jace..." Alec called as tears started to form in his eyes. "Where's Magnus? What happened?"

"Alec I... I tried to stop him." Jace said, allowing the rune to heal his back and cut shoulder. "I tried..."

"But where is he?" Alec yelled. "Where's my husband?!"

"Your... your husband?" Izzy asked, gasping as tears filled her eyes.

"You two... you two are-" Clary said, before shaking her head and running over to Magnus' bedroom.

"Jace please... please tell me... what happened to him? Where is Magnus?" Alec asked again as tears finally dripped hard his eyes.

"He... he... he took him." Jace said with a shaking sigh.

"Alec." Clary called, making a very distraught Alec turn to her. "This... this was in the room."

Alec got up and snatched the item from her hand. Alec looked down at the plain golden band in his hand. "No..." Alec gasped. He fell down to his knees and started to sob with the ring still in his hands. "No... no..."

"Oh Alec..." Izzy said, running over and hugging her big brother. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect him Alec." Jace said, moving over and joining in the hug that Izzy had started. "I'll do anything help get him back for you. I promise."

Alec sobbed and held onto his siblings arms. He tightly clutched the ring in his fist as tears freely fell from his face. "I'm getting him back." Alec said as his face turned from sad to angry. "I will make Johnathan pay... for taking my husband from me."

"And we'll do anything to help." Clary said. "I don't care that he's my brother Alec. We will find him. And I think I have the way to do it."

Alec looked up at Clary and saw her move her shirt over to show the mark that Lilith had left on her. Alec smiled and nodded, wiping away his tears. "Fray... you're a genius."


	13. Karma

_**This one's for you WordsABlaze. You helped from start to finish! This part is for you.**_

* * *

Johnathan laid on the ground, pouring the magical black sand on the ground to create a certain pentagram. He knew how to make it, but he had to precise and to be careful with it. Johnathan put the bottle of sand down and fixed the crooked circle with finger. There was a sound coming from his right, which was making him distracted and was distracting him for creating the circle perfectly and in the way that it would work. Johnathan put down the bottle of sand and shook his head. "Quiet now pet." he said in a soothing calming voice, looking over to his right. "You're making it very difficult for me to work with all that noise you're making."

Johnathan had known what he was doing when he took Magnus and he knew how to keept him tied down correctly. Along with the magic dampening cuff, Johnathan had brought Alec to a new apartment, knowing that the shadowhunters would never find him and Magnus in Coney Island of all places. He had stashed Magnus in an unused condo and just bought and bunch of stuff that he would need. Like food, a mattress and of course rope. Magnus wasn't entirely happy of being taken away from the love of his life and he was fighting Johnathan with all his strength. Johnathan kept Magnus in one place by forcefully tying him onto the large mattress. So that's where the former warlock laid, with his hands tied in front of him and his ankles, knees and overall legs tied to the mattress. Johnathan hadn't planned on keeping Magnus gagged, because he wanted to savor the lips of the warlocks.

But he proceeded to be difficult when he constantly screamed for Alec to rescue him and he cried to the painful cuff to be removed. Johnathan didn't want the mundane police on him, so he did something better. He wrapped rope over Magnus' neck and connected it to the ceiling. If Magnus tried to move away in escape or even cry out for help... the rope with choke him. It wouldn't choke him to death, but it would still be very painful from lack of oxygen. Magnus was struggling to breathe from the rope that was restraining his neck. Johnathan went back to looking at the pentagram that he was trying to create. "Are you done struggling pet?" Johnathan asked, putting the bottle of black sand down. "If you are... I can feed you."

"I am... I am not your pet." Magnus choked, yanking his wrists to get free somehow. "I swear... I swear to you that if you don't let me go right the hell now-"

"You'll what pet?" Johnathan asked, moving over to the mattress where Magnus sat restrained and testing the tightness of his rope noose. "You'll scream out for help? You'll make you're precious shadowhunter kill me? Like he can find you. No one can find you here."

Magnus tried to move forward, but he couldn't from the noose. He was forced back and he groaned in pain. "If you take me... or if you hurt me... I swear that they will come after you with all they have." Magnus threatened.

"Please." Johnathan said. "They won't lay a hand on me as long as I have you here."

"That's what I thought. But look what happened to your precious father. Clary killed him without a second thought even though I was his prisoner."

"Things will be different now pet. Now, are you going be a good little slave and allow me to feed you?"

Magnus groaned and shifted away from him. Johnathan shrugged his shoulders and walked away, grabbing his leather jacket and keys on his way. Magnus raised his eyebrow, noticing how he was preparing to leave. "What are you doing? Where... Where are you going?" Magnus said, shifting from the ropes.

"I have some things I need to take care of before our departure. Namely checking our... our flight and having a lovely conversation with the captain. I'll be back soon." Johnathan said. "Maybe I'll just have to wait until I come back for me to feed you. Do you really want to starve pet? Hmmm do you?"

Magnus bit his lip and hung his head down. The rope dug into his neck and he shook his head. "Please... please. I don't want to starve."

Johnathan turned and smiled. "Then ask me pet. Ask me to feed you."

Magnus bit his lip, not wanting to say what Johnathan had been pressuring and almost forcing him to say since his kidnapping. Magnus held his head up and swallowed the rising bile and stomach acid that he didn't want to puke. "Please... master. Please feed me."

"There we go." Johnathan said, setting the keys down and walking over to a bowl of lukewarm soup that he had brought earlier. He sat down on the mattress in front of him and gathered some of the liquid into the plastic spoon. "That wasn't so hard now was it? Open up pet."

Magnus nodded and opened his mouth, allowing Johnathan Morgenstern to feed him soup. Magnus had only ever wanted to be spoon fed by his Alexander. Magnus often thought about it in case he ever got sick for was too exhausted. But he was. Being fed lukewarm and terrible soup from the likes of Johnathan fucking Morgenstern. Johnathan fed him the beef broth along with the the small pieces of beef and vegetables in the blend of soup. Magnus shook his head when he felt suitable with how much he had eaten and Johnathan pulled the bowl away. "Are you now beginning to understand your place here with me pet?"

"I am no one's pet." Magnus growled.

Johnathan nodded at Magnus' denial. "I can tell, which is why I'll have to punish you... until you learn your lesson."

Johnathan sliced the rope noose around Magnus and pressed him down onto the mattress. "No." Magnus gasped, trying to move around as Johnathan pulled on the collar of the shirt that Johnathan forced him in. "No please... please master. Please. I'll be good, I promise. Master please...I'll be good."

Johnathan looked down at Magnus and let him go. "My father raped you didn't he?" Magnus nodded, shaking from fear. He didn't want to be raped again. He didn't want that feeling again. He never wanted to feel that feeling again. Johnathan got off of Magnus. "I might be a demon, but I will never touch you without consent. Do you understand pet?"

"Yes... yes master." Magnus responded quickly, nodding rapidly.

"Now will you stay here and stay quiet my pet?"

"Yes master."

"Will you try to escape me?"

"N-No. No. No. No, master."

"Do I need to put a noose around you again?"

Magnus shook his head fast, his hands shaking rapidly. "No please! Not the noose... please master."

Johnathan walked over and held up Magnus' chin. "Good pet." he said. "Maybe there's hope for you yet down in Edom. Now I must be off. Try to behave yourself."

"Yes master." Magnus said.

Johnathan nodded and grabbed his keys. He pulled out a seraph blade and he immediately got Magnus' attention. Magnus watched as Johnathan craved a deep gash into his forearm and dark, crimson blood dripped onto the floor of the empty condo apartment. Johnathan screamed in pain and yelled out: "Mother!"

Magnus shook with fright as the ground began to shake and his blood formed yet another pentagon. The pentagon started to glow and dark smoke covered the room. Magnus closed his mouth and pushed his face away from what was happening, to afraid of Johnathan to actually trust anything he did. The smoke went away and Johnathan smiled at the guest standing before him. "Mother." he said with a grin, moving forward and hugging the beautiful women dressed in a long black dress.

"Have you succeeded my dear boy?" Lilith asked, adjusting her golden crown after the hug and closing the rift behind her. "Or have you called upon me for help?"

Johnathan smiled and pointed over at the mattress where Magnus was sitting. Lilith smiled and slowly walked towards the warlock. "Not bad my boy. I'm proud of your success." Lilith leaned forward and grabbed Magnus' chin, pushing him to look at her. "If starting a war with your father down in Edom is the price for making my son happy, then I will happily fight in the war."

"My pet has been pretty... disobedient to me recently." Johnathan said, walking over to Magnus. "I was thinking of making teaching him a lesson. The same you taught me when I came down to Edom."

"Oh yes. You were very, very obedient after I taught you that lesson. Mr. Bane here will surely learn from his mistakes and show your respect from here on out after that lesson." Lilith stood up. "All we need is a warlock to open up your perfect pentagram in order to send him down to Edom along with us."

"I think that I've found the perfect willing participant." Johnathan said. "Come with me mother so that we may bring him here."

Lilith looked over at Magnus and smiled. She waved her hand and she and Johnathan were gone. Magnus bit his lip and pulled at his ropes.

* * *

"Alec, listen I am so... so sorry."

"Shut up Jace." Alec yelled, rubbing his fingers over Magnus' wedding ring.

Jace sighed, shaking his head. He, Izzy and Clary had brought Alec back to the Institute. Jace only felt anger, hate and sadness through his parabatai bond. He felt like he failed this time. Magnus had already been taken away from Alec once, and Jace hated the fact that he couldn't stop Magnus from being taken again. "Alec..." Clary called this time, trying to reach the distraught shadowhunter.

"Please... please stop telling me that you're sorry and that you're with me and that you're going to find him!" Alec yelled. "I just... I just can't right now."

Izzy walked over to her brother and went down on one knee beside him in his chair. Alec looked up at her, tears shining in his eyes. "Oh Alec." she said, allowing him to lean into her and hold her. Izzy rested her hand on his head and rubbed his dark brown hair.

Jace turned away from the table and looked at Clary. Clary gave him a weak smile and touched his wrist in comfort. "I can't... I can't do anything... there's nothing I can do." Jace sighed.

"You did everything you could Jace. But he put a blade to Magnus' throat, you couldn't have done anything else." Clary said.

There was the loud sound of a door opening, which got all of their attention. Especially Alec, who was desperate to thinking it was someone with news on his kidnapped husband. Alec watched as Maryse and Max walked inside the room, pushing a bruised and bleeding man inside the Institute hall. Alec got up from his chair and saw that the man being pushed inside was his his father. Robert Lightwood. "You're lucky that your brother is a great detective." Maryse said, kicking Robert down to the ground.

"Mom." Jace called. "What's going on?"

"Dad was the one who let Johnathan into the Institute during your wedding." Max said. "I saw him leaving the alley when me and Mom came in."

"What?!" Izzy cried.

Alec saw red and kicked Robert in the face. He pressed his boot onto his neck. "What did you do?!" he yelled. "What did you do with Magnus?!"

"I... I helped Johnathan get inside the Institute. He said that he would get rid of Magnus so that I could get you back." Robert choked. "He said that... he was taking him down to Edom... to make him his slave."

Alec punched Robert in the nose, hearing the bone break under his knuckled. "I hate you!" he yelled, punching multiple times. "I hate you! I hate you! You took him away from me! It's your fault!"

"Alec!" Jace yelled, running over to him and pulling him off of him. "Alec, stop! The Clave will take care of him!"

"The Clave is right here." called another voice.

Alec pushed Jace off of him as Aline and Jia walked inside with Underhill, Helen and a bunch of other shadowhunters. Underhill, Helen and the shadowhunters grabbed Robert off the ground and placed him in runed chains while the other shadowhunters held their weapons up to him. "Robert Lightwood, by the order of The Clave you are under arrest and subject to deruning for your crimes against the downworld and Alec Lightwood-Bane's husband." Jia ordered.

Alec raised his eyebrow and Aline pointed to the wedding ring on his finger, which was now covered in blood. Alec winked at Aline and covered his hand. Aline looked back at Robert and put on a serious face. "But before you are sent down to the prison cells, tell us exactly what Johnathan is planning and what he's going to do with Magnus Lightwood-Bane." she ordered.

Robert bit his lip and spit out some blood from the cut Alec made on his lip. Max moved forward a bit closer to his father, but Maryse held him back. "Don't get too close Max." Maryse warned. "Or you'll end up just like him."

Max looked up at his dad and weakly frowned. "Dad... please just tell them." he said. "Don't hurt Alec anymore."

Robert looked down at his youngest and nodded. "Johnathan didn't tell me much, but he said that he would be bringing back Lilith."

Just as those words came out of his mouth, the red blaring lights of the Institute went off. Alec tensed, knowing that Johnathan must have summoned his mother and she was here in New York. With Magnus. With his husband. "Turn off the signals and come right back. I need you." Alec said to Izzy.

"Got it." she responded, before running out of the room.

Alec turned back to Robert and he crossed his arms. "Continue. What is Johnathan and Lilith going to do to Magnus now that she's here?"

"Johnathan said that they're going to find a warlock other than Magnus. That they're going to make him open a portal to Edom and take him back without any chance of bringing him back up to Earth." Robert said. "Alec... listen I-"

"I don't want to hear anything from you." Alec said. "Who is the warlock?"

"Tell us now." Jia yelled, gripping her daughter's hand.

Robert shook his head. "I won't say a thing. Magnus leaving is a good thing. No more infatuating with downworlder scum like him."

Alec moved forward to grab Robert, but Jace held him back. Izzy walked back in with a new guest. "You might want to rethink your answer once you meet our new guest." she said, pushing Aline and Jia to the side and allowing Asmodeus himself to step closer to the disgraced father. Robert tensed up, his hands shaking in his cuffs. Asmodeus steps closer to him and smiled. "I highly suggest that you tell my dear son in law who this warlock is." he said.

"Or... or-or what?" Robert asked. "What are you.. what are you going to do to me?"

"Let's just say that people who cross him or his son are never shown mercy." Alec added, stepping next to Asmodeus and smiling. "Maybe you should ask Valentine."

"He is down in Edom suffering for the last endeavor that included my son being kidnapped and held against his will. So tell me, my son in law and all of these shadowhunters who this warlock is."

Asmodeus raised his hand and lit a black as the night sky fireball. Aline smiled. "You better start talking." she said with a smile.

"It'll seeming make thing easier." Jia added with a smile.

"Hurry up Robert." Marsye said. "You and I both know how powerful Asmodeus can be. Especially when he's angry."

Robert looked as the dark fire got closer to him and he caved. "Lorenzo Ray!" he yelled. "He's going to Lorenzo Ray!"

"He hates Magnus." Clary said. "He'd help Johnathan in a heartbeat."

"But he'd still be breaking the accords." Izzy said. "If he does, he'll be overthrown as the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"He wouldn't care." Alec said. "If it meant getting Magnus out of the way then he'd do whatever it takes. Jia." Alec called over to his friend. "I'm putting you and my mother in charge of the Institute."

"Of course Mr. Lightwood-Bane." Jia said. "I'll keep watch here in case of anything."

"Take... take Robert down to the holding cells and keep him there." Alec said. "Clary, Izzy, Jace, Aline, come with me. Clary, call Simon and Luke. Izzy, get a hold of Raphael. We're going to Lorenzo's mansion."

Aline whispered something to her mother and kissed Helen goodbye as she followed Alec out of the Institute. "Hey." she called, running her stele over his healing rune for his split knuckles. "Stay strong. We'll get him back."

Alec smiled and he grabbed his bow. "I know I will." Alec looked back at Jia, Underhill, Helen, Maryse and Asmodeus. "Jia!" he called out.

The older woman turned over to Alec. "Let my father in law have his fun."

The ran out of the Institute and Jia turned to the king of Edom. "Mr. Bane." she said with a smile. "Would you prefer to do the honors?"

Helen pulled out the deruning machine and held it out to Asmodeus. She smiled at him. "Just so you know... me and Aline always thought you were the best prince of hell."

Asmodeus smiled and nodded. "Thank you." he said, taking the machine and spinning it around. He turned to Robert, who was beginning to cry from the fear of the pain. "Mrs. Lightwood."

"Please." Maryse said, allowing Max to stay with Jia and stepping closer to him. "It's just Maryse now."

"Then Maryse, care to help me do the honors?" he said, forwarding the machine.

She smiled and took it. She didn't even say a word and she pressed it to the rune closest, which was Robert's neck. He screamed from the pain.

"As Aline loves to say-" Jia said with a smile over at Helen. "Karma's a stone cold bitch."

* * *

 _ **I just recently started to re-watch season two (mostly because of #SaveShadowhunters) and I reaffirmed my love for Aline. She's such a bad ass with an amazing hair style and the courage to be out as a lesbian. I am making her more well known towards the end of this tale. Hope you enjoyed this long chapter and please favorite, follow, share and review.**_


	14. Clave

_**I'm back with anger towards the character arcs that I have written after rereading my last chapter and with hell ready to pay to Johnathan and Lorenzo (can't stand the fucker). Hope ya'll are happy with the new chapter.**_

* * *

Alec approached the front door of Lorenzo's mansion, clutching a magic dampening collar and a coil of runed chains. He was so angry with the world for taking Magnus away from him again. He wanted Lorenzo and Robert and Johnathan and Valentine and everyone who had something to do with hurting and bothering his precious and beautiful husband. Yes, husband. His husband. Alec approached the door to the mansion with an angry snarl on his face. Jace, who was walking beside him, reached out and touched his shoulder calmly. "We'll get him back okay?" he said to his parabatai.

"I know we will." added Aline, before everyone stopped near the entrance. Alec watched as a golden portal opened up and four people walked out. Clary, Simon, Raphael and Luke. Alec was internally hoping that it was Magnus, who had just heroically escaped from the clutches of his crazed captor and wanted Alec to carry him home, but he knew that it wasn't. He just prayed that Magnus wasn't suffering. Clary looked over at Alec and she gave him a sympathetic smile. Alec gave her a weak smile back. Raphael and Simon walked over to Alec.

"I have my clan searching all over New York and even New Jersey, Long Island and Rhode Island." Raphael said with a smile. "If they catch any sign of him, they'll bring him back here safely. You have my word."

"Wherever he is, we'll find him." Simon said with a nod. Alec nodded back.

"And my pack is searching all over." Luke added. "Maia is leading with Bat and Jordan. They'll howl if they pick up his scent."

"Thank you. All of you. It means a lot." Alec said.

"Magnus is like family to us all." Simon said. "We're not abandoning him. Not just yet. So what's the plan?"

Alec looked over at everyone. "Stay here." he said.

"Wait what?" called a very shocked and angry Izzy. "Alec we are not just-"

"Trust me." Alec said, walking to the entrance. "Just give me twenty seconds when the door opens."

Jace and Izzy both looked at each other, before shrugging in agreement that Alec would know what he's doing being the oldest of the three. "Are you sure that we should let Alec do this?" Clary asked.

"You still don't know everything about Alec Clary." Luke said.

"It's best you let him... let out his anger." Aline said, grabbing Raphael's hand to check his watch. Raphael didn't say anything and allowed the basically shadowhunter first daughter to look at the time and count it down. Alec approached the steps of the mansion and angrily slammed his fist on the door. The door opened by hand from Lorenzo, who wasn't even looking at the person knocking at the door.

"You're here earl-"

The new high warlock was tackled by the shadowhunter. He was slammed onto the marble floor and the back of head slicked blood onto the floor. Alec punched Lorenzo in the nose before he could ask what the hell was going on or use his magic on him. Alec slapped the collar onto Lorenzo's neck, making the older man scream in pain, before Alec inflicted a jab punch into his stomach. His warlock mark, a hand with scaly skin, appeared to show that Lorenzo's magic could not be felt or used. Aline let go of Raphael's hand. "Thanks." Raphael said with a usual eyeroll.

"That's twenty seconds." Aline said as a response to Raphael but to everyone as well, reaching into her holster and grabbing her seraph sword.

"I want to get in on that." Jace said with a snarl as he cracked his knuckles. They all walked inside of the mansion to see Alec dragging Lorenzo further inside of the mansion. He threw the warlock down hard onto one of the pillars in the living room, the sound of his spine cracking could be heard throughout the quiet room.

"This... this is blasphemy! Completely unorthodox! Complete and utter... bullshit!" Lorenzo yelled, rolling his head to the side to spit out some blood from his cut lip, courtesy of Alec's wedding ring. Lorenzo's eyes went to Luke, Simon and Raphael as they entered the room. "You're just going to walk inside and allow this nephilim to attack and collar an innocent downworlder?!"

"Shut the hell up." Izzy yelled. "Don't try to play dumb."

"We all know all about you trying to send Magnus down to Edom as a slave." Raphael said, crossing his arms and letting his fangs show. "Who's innocent now?"

Alec walked from behind the pillar, having chained Lorenzo's wrists behind it, wiping some blood from his lip and twirling his stele. "Are you okay Alec?" Clary asked.

"Fine." Alec said. "Nothing that an iratze can't heal."

Aline approached Lorenzo and crossed her arms across her chest. "As a member of the council in Alicante and with my mother being a high member of The Clave, I highly suggest you start talking. Now."

"Start with where is Johnathan." Luke said. "How did he get to you to try and send Magnus away and when is he coming?"

Lorenzo turned his head away from the group, spitting out another mouthful of blood. "Bane's long gone now." he said.

Alec grabbed his collared neck and pressed the back of his head harder against the pillar. He pulled out his stele and pressed it to his cheek. It burned the downworlder, making him scream and squirm. "You tell me what he's done with Magnus!" Alec yelled.

"He hasn't come yet!" Lorenzo cried, Alec finally deciding to let him go. "He... he said he would be here late in the night, when no mundane would notice him or hear the portal coming from the mansion."

"Why would he do that when he has Lilith's magic?" Simon asked.

"Lilith's magic could still be sensed by mundanes. Look what happened when dumb-dumb Herondale over there became the damned owl and screwed with the ley lines."

Jace rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to beat this man senseless and possibly kill him for his parabatai and his new brother in law. "Where's Magnus?" he asked because his yelling was being saved for Johnathan and Lilith.

Lorenzo looked over at Alec's parabatai and laughed. "I'd rather die than tell you nephilim another thing."

"Then they're lucky that we're here. Downworlders just like you _puta_." Raphael said. "Start talking now, or they'll be consequences."

"You won't touch me. You're a vampire clan leader. You touch me... or lose everything that you so hardly worked for. Do you really want to lose that?"

Raphael punched Lorenzo hard in the face, cutting his cheek with his own ring. "Magnus is family and you're going to hurt him. There's not a damn thing I wouldn't do. Now, are you gonna tell us or am I going to have to drink you dry until you scream for your mama?"

"Or will I have to add another choking device to your neck?" Izzy said, uncurling her whip and snapping it on the floor. "Tell us where Johnathan has Magnus!"

Lorenzo looked over at Alec, who was searing with rage and had smoke pouring out of his ears. He shook his head and hung it low. "I... I don't know."

Clary moved closer and grabbed the warlock by the hair and held his head up. She slammed his head back. "We are not kidding around here. Tell us where Magnus is."

"Clary let him go, he's telling the truth." Alec said, moving his hand and pushing her back. Clary let go and walked back over to stand next to Aline and Izzy. Alec looked over at him, kissing his teeth in anger. "Where the portal to Edom?" he asked.

"I'm not creating the portal here. They made a pentagram wherever they're holding Bane-" Lorenzo stammered.

"Lightwood-Bane." Jace corrected.

"Thanks parabatai, but now is not the time." Alec said with a warning before looking back at Lorenzo. "How will you get there?"

"Lilith will make a portal for us and then I will us my magic to open the pentagram. And with Lilith's demonic magic added to the spell, it will ensure that Magnus will never escape Edom." Lorenzo said. "And that's all I know I swear to Lilith herself!"

"Well it's a good thing that we have runes now isn't it?" Alec said, rolling his eyes. "Clary, can you portal him to the Institute. The Clave can handle him from here."

"Sure thing." Clary said, drawing on her hand as Lorenzo cried out.

"No please!" he screamed. "They'll execute me!"

"That's what you deserve you egotistical son of a bitch!" Aline said back, not even putting the energy to yell.

"I'll make sure that The Clave gives you a fair trail though." Jace said. "After all, I am just a dumb Herondale. It's not like it's my birthright to give the yes and no to execution of scum like you in the shadow world."

"No, please." Clary opened the portal and pointed her hand at him. Lorenzo shook his head trying to look at Alec with pleading eyes. "Have mercy Mr. Lightwood-Bane! I'm sorry!"

Alec looked away from him and at his brother. "You're The Clave's problem now. Clary do it."

"No! No! NOO-" his scream was cut short as the portal engulfed him and took him to the Institute where criminal's like his father would and should be waiting. Alec sighed and looked out at everyone. Aline was the first to approach him and give him a hug for reassurance. Alec hugged back, not wanting to cry but to just allow her presence to make him feel better. Jace put his blade away and he looked over at Alec.

"I'll do a sweep around the mansion." he said. "See if I see them approaching."

"I'll come with you." Simon said. "See if this Mark of Cain and shed some light on finding them and seeing how close they are."

Jace nodded and motioned for him to follow. He and Simon walked out towards the back exit. Alec looked over at Aline and Izzy. "Can you two stand guard near the door, in case one of Raphael's vampire's or one of Luke's pack members comes with news."

"On it." Izzy said, walking over with Aline towards the front exit. It just left Clary, Raphael and Luke. Clary looked over at Alec.

"So what's your plan?" she asked.

"I'm going to use a glamour." Alec said. "Disguise myself as Lorenzo kind of like how Jace did when you tried to get the soul sword from Valentine."

"I like where this is going, but what if something goes wrong?" Luke asked.

"I'm guessing that's where the lovely Miss Fairchild comes in, is it not?" Raphael said, gesturing over to Clary.

Alec nodded. Clary put her hands on her hips and rubbed her lips together to incorporate her chap-stick. "What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"I'm thinking that we need something to hold both Lilith and Johnathan in. Kind of like the Malachi Configuration Jia let us burrow when he tried to contain Lilith the first time." Alec explained.

"I like where you're going. I'll see if I can trigger up some runes that might work." Clary felt a jolt in her chest, encouraging Luke's fatherly and protective side as he went over to hold her. "It's Johnathan. I can feel him getting close."

Izzy, Aline, Simon and Jace returned with the same news. "The wards just had a shift in them." Izzy said. "It has to be them."

Alec nodded and he looked over at Jace. "Everyone get your glamours up. Luke, Simon, Raphael, you hide with Clary for when she shoots her rune. If the rune doesn't work, I have a plan B. Now go hurry."

"I'm staying with you parabatai." Jace said, running his stele over his glamour rune. "I got your back."

Everyone else glamoured away and Alec glamoured himself into Lorenzo Ray. He felt nothing but anger being in the body of the asshat that wanted to hurt Magnus so much. He faked the same smile and posture that Lorenzo was always in and approached the door, feeling the demonic magic in the ley lines and the wards as Johnathan and Lilith drew closer.

* * *

Magnus rolled himself as best that he could off of the mattress that he was forced upon. He crawled over to the door and tried to reach the lock with his hands bound behind him. The cold metal touched his palm and Magnus tried his best to turn the knob and open the door. But nothing. It twisted and turned but it wouldn't open. It was locked from the outside. "Dammit." Magnus cursed, pushing himself down onto his knees. He looked around the dark room for something that could help free him of call out to anyone around him. Maybe a vampire close by would smell his blood or a werewolf would pick up on his scent that was doubled from how much he was sweating. Maybe if he got a hold of the mundane police just for a couple of moments.

Magnus shifted his body again to move away and over towards the sand pentagram that Johnathan created. He noticed something shining in the corner of the room, near the carton that held his soup and the coils of ropes and chains that Johnathan had brought along. He moved over to it, trying not to irritate his rope burns more than they were already irritated. He noticed the shining silvery color that was different from the chains that was in the pile. Magnus kicked the chains away and saw a very small seraph blade on the ground. Magnus moved to grab it. He started to hack away at his restrains as fast as he possibly could. He felt the blade dig into his wrists and forearms and blood started to wet the ropes. But if made things easier to cut. The ropes fell away and Magnus was free to use his hands again. He went to his legs and undid the ropes around them too. He stood up, feeling woozy from being a hostage for so long. His bleeding arms dripped his crimson blood onto the pentagram and it began to glow. Magnus fell a heap on the ground, clutching his wrists and forearms.

He even need to call out to his father because he felt his pain. The pentagram shot opened and the kind of Edom jumped up. Asmodeus looked around the room until he saw Magnus lying heap on the floor. "Oh my precious boy." he said, waving his magic around the collar and watching it shatter before using his magic to heal his son.

"Alec... Alexand-" Magnus tried to speak,but the magic around him was acting like a sedative.

"Easy son. Come on." Asmodeus coaxed. "Rest you're safe now."


	15. Story

_**Last chapter. Super excited for this one because I've been planning this ending for forever. Hope ya'll enjoy**_

* * *

Alec faked the same smile and posture that Lorenzo was always in and approached the door, feeling the demonic magic in the ley lines and the wards as Johnathan and Lilith drew closer. Johnathan and Lilith stood in their usual disgusting posture. "Mr. Rey." Lilith said with a small bow of her head. "I cannot thank you enough for helping my son."

"The pleasure is all my mine." Alec said, hiding the shock of speaking and having Lorenzo's voice come out of his mouth. "Please... won't you come in?"

He motioned over for the two demons to come inside. Alec watched as they walked inside of the room. Alec shut the door behind them and he walked inside along with them. Lilith was looking at the decor of the room as if it was ugly and disgusting. Alec walked into the middle of the room and looked at the two.

"How is Bane?" Alec forced himself to say. "Hopefully you gave him the punishment he deserves."

Johnathan smiled and pulled some of his brown hair out of his face. "Do not worry Mr. Rey. Magnus will get the punishment he deserves when we head down to Edom."

"Do you have everything ready to send my son's slave down to Edom?" Lilith asked, rubbing her long painted nail. "Is there anything in particular?"

"No." Alec said. "Clary, now!"

The two turned over and saw Clary point a rune at them. Lilith tried to push her magic at her but the rune created a golden cage around them. Lilith pushed her magic around the cage, but it just pushed back and she was unable to get her or her son free. "Imcompetent child!" she yelled at Clary as she and Jace came out from their glamours.

Alec ran his stele over his own rune and he stood in front of the two with anger in his eyes. Aline, Izzy, Simon, Luke and Raphael returned. They each had their weapons pointed at Lilith and Johnathan, regardless of the cage. "You took what's mine." Alec growled at them.

"Please... like that downworlder was ever yours. You shadowhunters aren't capable to loving a downworlder. Maybe I should mark him in front of you, see if he's yours afterwards." Johnathan said.

Alec slammed his fists on the cage, shocking Johnathan on the inside. "Where's my husband?!" Alec yelled.

"You mean my slut? He's chained my the neck, awaiting my return for so he can serve me in the bedroom."

Alec moved to hit the cage again, but Aline and Raphael moved forward to hold him by the arms. Clary moved forward and she looked over at her brother. "Tell us where Magnus is." she said. "Now!"

"My slut will stay where is and you'll never find him."

"He is not your slut!" Jace yelled. "Tell us where you're holding him or I swear to the angel!"

"Please dear boy." Lilith said, stepping forward. "Do not waste your breath with threats and promises that you can't keep."

"Oh yeah? Hurt Magnus or anyone of us here and I will use this mark on you." Simon said in the most threatening way he could.

"You're not getting away this time." Raphael said.

"Tell me where Magnus is!" Alec yelled, pushing Aline off of him and looming closer to the man that kidnapped his husband.

Johnathan gave Alec the finger and crossed his arms. Alec moved to hit the cage again when a portal opened in the middle of the huge room. Everyone held up their weapons, Simon protectively stood in front of Izzy and Jace doing the same for Clary. Asmodeus, Alec's new father in law and the king of Edom, stepped out and held his hands. "Don't shoot." he said.

"Drop your weapons, keep an eye on them." Alec said, stepping over to Asmodeus. "What are you doing here, I thought you with Robert?"

"I was. Your father's deruning was a sucess and now currently your mother, Jia and that lovely Helen is giving your father a taste of his own medicine. Your mother is amazing at getting her revenge with a seraph blade. But that's not why I'm here." Asmodeus looked over at Johnathan and shook his head in anger. "I found Magnus."

"What?!" Alec and Johnathan said in unison. Johnathan walked to the other side of the cage and slammed his fists against the energy keeping him inside.

"You traitor." Lilith growled.

"You do what you have to for your child, I do what I have to for mine." Asmodeus said to her before looking back at Alec. "He called out to me. I found him in some apartment upstate of New York."

"Was he hurt? Is he okay?" Jace asked, coming over to the two because he was feeling his parabatai's worry.

"He's fine. While cutting his restrains he cut into his forearms. I healed it so it shouldn't scar. He should be fine, I added a sedative in my magic when I found him. I took him to the Institute. He's safe with your mother and your younger brother."

"Thank you so much." Alec said shaking his head to him. "But what do we do with them?"

Asmodeus looked over at the two and he slowly approached them. "It has come to my understanding that you summoned my dear friend Azazel to escape Edom is that right Johnathan? Helped free him from the shackles of rocks in Duduael? I must say, quite impressive. Maybe you should learn a lesson down there in Duduael _._ Or maybe I take you back to Edom and you suffer the same fate that your rapist father endured for kidnapping and raping my son?"

"Do you wish to start a war with me?" Lilith growled at him.

"Oh please, you already started a war with me as soon as you came back up to Earth to help make my son a slave! You hurt my child, why shouldn't I hurt yours? As soon as I take you back down to Edom, I will imprison you for what you've done to my family!"

Alec walked over to the two. "You won't be able to hurt us again. Asmodeus, I don't care what punishment you give them but please get them away from me and my family."

"With pleasure Mr. Lightwood." Asmodeus said raising his hand. "Daylighter... if you please."

Simon walked over to the two and Asmodeus moved to flick his forehead. The mark activated and Asmodeus turned Simon's body over to the cage and he watched as the light pushed into the cage. Lilith screamed as her body disintergrated into red ashes. Johnathan watched as his mother disapeared. Asmodeus patted Simon's back, motioning him to leave. Simon walked back over to Izzy and watched as Alec and Johnathan made eye contact. "Clary." Alec called. "Do you mind closing the cage?"

Clary nodded and drew a rune on her hand. She pointed it at the cage and watched as it fell. Alec moved forward and punched Johnathan in the face. He kneed his stomach and forced him onto his stomach, pulling his hair up and pressing his boot onto his back. "That's for my husband."

Jace and Izzy moved forward next. Jace kicked him in the nose. "That was for Alec." Jace said to him.

Izzy slammed her whip onto his face and slammed her heel into her cheek. "And that was for our new brother in law."

Asmodeus smiled at this and he held out a red ball of magic. "Now, anywhere in particular that you want to send him?"

"No." Alec said. "Just make him suffer."

"That I will." Asmodeus waved his hand and Johnathan faded away, surrounded in black smoke. "I will take care of him when I return down to Edom. Does anyone have any injures?"

"No." Aline said. "We're all fine."

"In that case." Asmodeus waved his hand again and opened a portal. "Come on now, let's get you all to the Institute."

Everyone nodded and walked inside of the portal. It lead straight to the ops center. Aline met with Jia and Helen and she moved to hug them both. Clary and Jace were both hand in hand as they stepped out. Simon was holding Izzy close and Raphael walked out with Luke. Alec was the last one out along with his new father in law. Alec saw his mother in the corner of the room, speaking with two shadowhunters. "Mom!" Alec cried, pushing past everyone to get to her.

"Alec!" she said back, moving and hugging him. "Thank the angel that you're safe."

"Mom, where's Magnus? Is he okay?"

"Alexander!"

Alec looked up and saw Magnus, completely changed from his previous clothes and in simple white shirt and jeans. Magnus smiled widely and he moved past the shadowhunter nurses that were worrying about him. Alec moved over to him and the two crashed each other in a tight embrace. Alec cradled Magnus' head in his hands and Magnus tightly held Alec's back. "Thank the angel... thank the angel that your dad found you in time." Alec whispered, rubbing his black hair that wasn't gelled down or filled with product.

"Are you okay, are you hurt Alexander." Magnus asked, letting him go and noticing just one small bloody scar on the top of his head. Magnus waved his hand over it and it was gone. He leaned forward to kiss it better, but Alec moved over to capture the warlock's lips in his own. Magnus automatically kissed him back, allowing Alec to hold his cheeks and cradle him. Alec had been stripped from his husband for far too long. They were supposed to spend the day together, be in the honeymoon stage of marriage and just be together in love.

Magnus and Alec let go and they held their hands together. "I... I saved this for you." Alec said, pulling out Magnus' wedding ring. "I wanted to give it to you when I found you but I-"

"Just put it on my finger so we can kiss again." Magnus said, allowing Alec to put the golden ring back on his bare ringer finger. Alec looked up at him and crasled his face again in his hands. Magnus looked over and saw his father, Jace, Izzy, Clary, Simon, Luke and Raphael approaching them. "Hello everyone." Magnus said with a smile.

"Thank goodness that you're alright." Simon said with a smile. "We were all so worried about you."

"Did Johnathan hurt you at all?" Izzy asked, moving to give him a hug.

Magnus hugged her back and allowed Jace, Clary and Aline to hug him next. "No dearest I am not hurt. Thank you for helping Alexander rescue me."

Asmodeus coughed a bit loudly, getting Magnus' attention. Magnus rolled his eyes playfully and hugged his father. "Yes father, thank you for coming to my aid."

"Anything for you and Alec." Asmodeus said back, patting son's back and allowing him to go back to Alec. "I must go though my son. Lilith will be in a rage when I get to Edom. I have a war to prepare for."

"Be safe Asmodeus." Alec said. "And if you ever need help, don't be afraid to call out to us."

Asmodeus nodded. He shook Alec's hand and kissed Magnus' forehead. "Take care of him Mr. Lightwood." he said, before opening a portal. He smiled at everyone and then walked inside to get back to Edom. Magnus smiled at his father attempting to be a parent and he kissed Alec's palm. Raphael looked over at Magnus and moved to pat his arm.

"At least you're not hurt" he said. "If you were, I would have gotten into beating that _hijo de puta_ for kidnapping you."

"Always one for kindness aren't you Raphael?" Luke said, moving so that he could pat Magnus' shoulder. "Glad that you're safe."

Magnus nodded and moving closer to Alec. Alec moved Magnus' head to rest in the crook of his neck and he put a comforting and protective hand on his waist. "I'm sorry if I'm coming off as rude but I so want to spend some time with my husband."

"You don't have to ask Alec." Aline said, tightly holding Helen's hand in her own. "I'll have my mom take care of the Institute until you come back."

"Thank you." Alec said, turning over to Magnus. "Come on."

The two took their hands in one and they walked past their friends to get to the Institute's exit. Everyone turned over to the two and smiled at how in love they were.

* * *

 _A year and a half later..._

Alec had gotten home pretty late in the night. He was exhausted from the long day at the Institute. He and Jace had been working hard to find a rogue group of vampires that had been kidnapping shadowhunters and today they managed to capture them and send them to trial. Alec opened the door to the mansion that he had bought with Magnus after one successful year of marriage, and closed the door behind him. He put his bow and quiver near their coat rack and kicked off his boots. "Magnus? You home?" he called out. Alec walked down the large hall into their living room, hearing the sound of soft music and he saw his beautiful husband sitting on the couch along with his two beautiful sons.

After the very terrible kidnapping of Magnus, Alec and him took time to themselves to be together, thus buying the mansion together. Magnus was appointed the High Warlock of Brooklyn again and Alec remained head of the Institute. And then the two met their son's. A month after buying the mansion, Alec had gone on a mission in SoHo and discovered an abandoned baby warlock. So Alec, with Magnus' permission, adopted him and named the baby and named him Max Lightwood-Bane, after Alec's little brother Max who died on a mission a few months after Magnus was rescued from Johnathan. And after raising Max for three months, Alec went on another mission in Idris and rescued a young child from an abusive shadowhunter family. The child, who's real name became unknown, became very attached to Alec and Magnus, so Magnus decided to adopt him as well and they named him Raphael Lightwood-Bane, after Raphael who sacrificed himself to save Izzy on a mission.

Alec stayed in the hall silently as he watched his husband hold their infant child in their arms and their oldest kneel next to him. "Papa, you never told me how to got this." Rafael said.

"Got what Rafe?" Magnus asked with a smile on his face.

Rafael stood up and sat next to his father. He pointed at Magnus' wrist, which had a pinkish burn wrapping around it. Alec frowned, thinking of that burn. When Magnus was first kidnapped by Valentine, the burn had gone away. But then he was taken by Johnathan and the rope or chains that he used irritated the burn, making the mark permanent on his left wrist that would not go away with any magic. Alec looked at Magnus as he gave his son a smile. "Come here Rafe." he said. "Let me tell you a story about me and Daddy."

Max, who was spinning his pacifer in his hand, heard the word story and his eyes lit up at the word story. He started to chuckle and giggle, making Magnus sit him down on his lap. Rafe sat down and looked at his father. "Tell me Papa, please!" he begged, making both Alec and Magnus laugh.

Magnus bounced Max up and down a bit and then he looked at his eldest child. "I think that it was about two full years ago when your father and I first started dating. And when he did, we had a few hiccups in the road. And one of those hiccups was me switching bodies with a big old mean man. His name was Valentine."

"I heard about him." Rafe said. "He tried to kill people like you and Maxie."

"That's right. A greater demon switched our bodies so that he could escape. But your Daddy saved me. But... Valentine started to develop feelings for me."

"Did you feel the same?"

"No sweetheart. I loved your father. That man was crazy, he's feelings were crazy was well. He started to attack me, your father, your Aunt Izzy and Clary, your Uncle Jace and Simon and everyone in the Institute. He just wanted me. So I gave myself to him."

Alec thought back to his husbands sacrifice to save everyone. He remembered the tearful goodbye in his old bedroom in the Institute and how he sobbed so hard when the portal closed with Magnus through it. Alec looked at his son's confused expression. "Why would you do that Papa? I thought you said that you didn't have feelings for him? So why would you give yourself to him if you and father hated him?" he asked.

Max babbled in his father arms, chewing on the plastic part of his pacifier. Magnus took it from his son and gave it to baby to suck on correctly. "I did Rafe. But in order for me to stop your father from getting hurt, I had to go with me."

"Did he kidnap you Papa? And that's where you got those marks."

Magnus gave a weak smile and nodded. "Yes. Yes he did. And he held me for many months after that. But that's only part of the story of how this happened."

"Is this the part when aunt Clary killed him? Is it, is it, is it!" Rafe asked excitedly.

Magnus smiled and nodded. "Well, being totally honest I wasn't there to tell that part of the story. But yes... this is the part when your Aunt biscuit killed him. And then after that your grandpa and Alec found me and helped me heal. And when he went home." Magnus held Max with one arm and showed his eldest son the golden ring that rested on his finger. "Your father proposed to me."

"And then you said yes, right Papa?"

"I'm not so sure." Magnus looked out into the hall and smiled at Alec. "Did I say yes Alexander?"

Rafe turned and his eyes lit up. "Daddy!" he cried, running up to him and hugging him. Alec picked up him and spun him around as he hugged tightly. Alec cradled his head in his hands. "Daddy, daddy, daddy! Papa was telling us a story! You have to listen to it, please!"

"How could I say no to my three favorite boys in the whole world?" Alec said, sitting down on the couch next to Magnus. "Hi."

"Hello." Magnus said, kissing him softly. "Want to trade so I can finish my story?"

Alec and Magnus switched the child they were holding and Alec bounced Max in his arms like he loved so much. Rafe looked at Magnus, wanting to hear the rest of the story. "What happened next Papa? Please, please, please tell us."

"Yes Mags. Tell our son the rest of the story." Alec said, patting his son's back.

Magnus smiled and looked at Rafael. "After your father proposed a few months passed and Valentine's son came to New York. He was another bad man. And he wanted me as well. And your brave and heroic daddy was doing anything to protect me."

Rafe looked over at Alec. "What happened next Daddy?"

Magnus smiled at his son's enthusiasm and rubbed his brown hair. "Yes Alexander. Tell him what happened next."

Alec smiled. "Your papa and I moved our wedding closer so that he would feel safer. It didn't work out because the bad man, Johnathan, attacked our wedding. And I had to hide with your papa. But thank the angel that your Grandpa Asmodeus came and got us married. It only lasted a night because papa was taken again."

"But your father banished that man like it was nothing." Magnus said, tickling his son. "I wasn't there, but it was amazing. Just ask your Uncle Jace."

"So those marks are from people trying to take you from Daddy?" Rafael asked.

"Yes Rafe. That is exactly correct." Alec said, kissing his forehead.

"But what happens next Papa?" Rafael asked, still looking for a story from his dad.

"What happened next? We found you and your brother. And the story is still being written." Magnus said to him. "Now, it's time for you and your brother to get to sleep."

"Come Rafe." Alec said, handing Max to Magnus. "I'll tuck you in."

Alec carried Rafe in his arms and took him to the bedroom that was right across from Max's. When Rafe first came, he feel in love with Max being his brother. So he begged his two fathers to let his room be close to Max's. Which they happily obliged. Alec laid his son down in his bed and covered him in his blankets. "Daddy?" called Rafael.

"Yes Rafe?" Alec responded, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You're not going to let anyone take Papa away from us again right? You're not going to let anyone hurt him again right? Because... I don't want to lose Papa."

Alec smiled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on Rafe's forehead. "No one is ever going to take Papa from us. Because you love him so much, right?"

"Right."

"Good. Now, go to sleep angel. Tomorrow we have a full day ahead of us."

"Good night Daddy."

Alec shut off the lights in his son's room and smiled. "Good night son." he said, before closing the door opened because Rafe hated sleeping with it opened. Alec was met with Magnus, who was closing the door to Max's room. Alec grabbed his hand and kissed his ringed fingers.

"I missed you too Alexander." Magnus said. "Come on, I made dinner."

"Wait." Alec said, pulling Magnus back. He held him close and kissed him. Magnus kissed back, holding Alec's neck in his hands. The two didn't let go until they were gasping for air. Magnus blushed and held Alec's hand inside of his.

"I'm guessing that's for the story I told Rafe."

"No." Alec said, holding his cheek. "It's because I love you. Everything about you. Marks, scars and all."

Magnus smiled. "I love you too. Now come on, I know how much you love my pork chops."

Alec smiled and walked with his husband to the kitchen. Were their story was waiting for them to continue.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed the ending. I loved writing it. Thanks so much for reading, I love you all so much. Thanks for reading and I'll see you around for more**_


End file.
